


In the Name of Equivalence

by juniorjay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorjay/pseuds/juniorjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Going back, Equivalence, or the world's balance usually can take care of its own without much intervention. For major alchemical transgression, the Guardian of Truth is the ones to take care of it. But what about imbalances to the world of a non-alchemical nature?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first attempt at fanfictions. Unbeta'd so I own any mistakes and a Work in Progress so updated may not be as regular as I wish. Comments are very much welcome and encouraged
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa and anything from the Harry Potter universe is owned by JK Rowling
> 
> Enjoy!

Edward Elric barely made it in the train for his trip again. The reason? An impromptu deal he made with his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. Or should we say a proposal?

 “Really now, Brother? Half my life for half of yours? Good thing Winry did not have a wrench with her you know." Al asked once he reached their carriage, chuckling

 " What-? You-? Al!" Ed sputtered, lost for words

 " Relax, I'm just messing with you. But seriously, congratulations."

 "Uh, yeah. Thanks." Ed said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why are we going to East City again? You still need some rest." he continued, changing the subject

 "You still need to hand over your resignation, remember? I have called East City Headquarters; they said they do not accept the forms through the mail." Al explained for his brother again. "Please don't tell me you left the forms in Risembool."

 " Sheesh Al! It's with me. I just don't understand why can't I just mail the forms in. You know what, I think that Colonel Bas-"

 "General, Brother." Al said, interrupting his brother

 "What?"

 "Its General now. After the promised Day, you, along with Mustang's Team and the people from Briggs got promoted. Don't you remember?" was Al's patient explanation

 " Yeah, sure. But why the hell does he want to have me hand over the resignation paperwork?" Ed said

 " They also said something that they need to show us. They said it was very important and that we should see that ourselves."

 "Damn that Bas-"

 "Brother!"

 "- for making us go all the way there. I bet he's just making an excuse to avoid the paperwork. Bah! Whatever. Just wake me up when we get there Al." with thus Edward rested his head on the window and promptly fell asleep 

* * *

With all that had happened in the last few months, General Mustang's office looks exactly the same as what it was before. Unless one would note the lack of paperwork in the new general's desk

 "So, tell me again what is sooo important that I need to be here? General Mustang?" Ed asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he slammed his resignation letter on the unusually clean desk

 "Fullmetal, were you not listening to your brother? I told him that we need to receive the paperwork personally as we still need still need you to be here for the deliberation." Mustang explained "Besides, I have something interesting to show you" he added, a smirk in his face

 "What the hell Mustang! I don't have time for thi-" Ed started to rant, but was effectively interrupted with the door slamming open

 "Yo! Roy! Done with the day? You should see the new pictures of my beautiful Elysia! Isn't she just cute?"

 "N-n-no" was all Ed could say, golden eyes wide open in shock, staring at the new person in the room

 "Ed! Didn't see you there! You are here to see the pictures aren't you!" Maes Hughes suddenly lunged at Ed, shoving multiple pictures of his daughter at Ed's face

 "Maes, I have no time for all that! Stop it or I'll torch you!" Mustang shouted, thumb and forefinger rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 "How?" was all Ed could ask, still not believing what he is seeing

 "Ah, I believe she should be able to answer your questions" Mustang answered, gesturing to the door.

 On the door stood a young girl about the same age as Ed. She was pushing along a tea cart containing some folders and some cups and saucers.

 "Sir, you already had about 3 mugs of coffee today, so I'll be brining some hot chocolate for this afternoon. To accompany it would be some oatmeal and walnut cookies. Also, here are the reports for the rehabilitation efforts in Ishval, and the security situation in the border, all of which prepared for your signature. I did a summary of the reports in bullet points for your perusal. Lastly, here would be the mission report from your team. Please look through that first." the girl explained, placing each item on the desk as she spoke. "I'll be back for them later, so please make sure to read at least the summary or I have to inform Hawkeye." she added.

Ed was looking at the newcomer. Long blond hair tied in two low ponytails, pale skin, and gray eyes behind a pair of eyeglasses. She was wearing a white button down shirt under a waistcoat, knee high boots laced by a big violet ribbon and a short pleated skirt of all things. "How the fuck can this—this bimbo explain that!" Ed shouted, waving his arms in Hughes' general direction, where he is currently harassing Alphonse with the numerous pictures of his daughter.

"Well, apparently, this bimbo is the one responsible for that." the girl replied, cocking her head in Hughes' direction.

 And that is when Edward Elric snapped. In a flash, the girl was pinned to the wall by a fuming Edward Elric

" What. The Fuck. Did. You do." Ed growled, seething with rage. 

"Brother! Please don't hurt her! Mister Hughes said she did not commit the taboo!" Al pleaded, trying to pry his brother's hands off the girl's neck.

"THEN HOW THE HELL IS HE NOT FUCKING DEAD!" Ed screamed 

"Fullmetal! Stand down! Sit down and listen to what she has to say!" Mustang ordered. 

Grudgingly Ed let go of the girl. "There better be a damn good explanation for this, you hear me Mustang."

 "Rest assured, it will be quick and concise. Brigadier General Hughes, if you will?" the girl said, head gesturing to Hughes

 " Oh, not again!" Maes Huges said, standing up and he was immediately shot.

 Right in the chest, where his heart would be

 Ed promptly tackled the girl, who was still holding the smoking gun and punched her repeatedly until Mustang was able to pry him off the girl

 Al was too shocked to move. Until he saw Maes Hughes standing up again.

 "Being shot never was fun. I tell you that would bruise real bad. What would Gracia say!" Hughes said. Looking at his shirt "and it's bloodied up too! It's impossible for it to come off"

 "What? How? But he was—" Ed sputtered "You! What did you do!" he shouted at the girl, glaring at her in Mustang's restraints

 The girl stood up, adjusted her glasses and walked until she is in front of Hughes. She then unbuttoned Hughes' military jacket.

 "Bullet proof vest. He was wearing the prototype when he was attacked in the phone booth years back. The shot knocked him out cold that time, but point is he was not mortally wounded."

 "But the blood? Why is he still bleeding?" Al asked once he found his voice

 "Fake blood. A pack of fake blood is inside the vest. It's hard to play dead if you do not bleed once shot." she said, a small, proud smile in her face.

 "I think an introduction is in order!" Hughes, said, turning the girl around so she is facing the Elric brothers." This lovely young lady is Colonel Era Armstrong, former assistant head officer of my team in the Intelligence Division. Currently on loan to Roy's team."

 "I believe an apology is in order as well for the delayed notification of Brigadier Hughes' non-passing." the girl they now know as Era Armstrong said "With an open attack like that, he has to remain dead. At least until the whole situation blows over. The only ones who knew were his family and his team."

 "And even when I was hiding, she managed to have me keep tabs of the Intelligence Division. Without the higher ups knowing, of course. To think she's in a boarding school all those time!" Hughes proudly boasted

 "A lady's worth is determined by the number of strings she can pull while keeping her dainty hands clean, Brigadier General." Era said. Looking at the clock in the wall, she said turning to Mustang "Oh my, look at the time. General Mustang, your team should be finished with their respective missions, I should prepare something. Something for the guests as well. Will you be staying, Brigadier General?" the last question directed to Huges.

"Sure! Your sandwiches are always to watch out for. Though it's not as good as my lovely wife's snacks!" Huges replied, hands inching towards the pocket where his wife's pictures are kept

"Of course. And General Mustang? I'll be back for the chinaware after I serve the snacks, please make good progress on those reports. Hawkeye mentioned she'll be checking again to see if you are actually doing your work instead of passing everything off to me as what you have been doing recently. I can only do so much to save your hide." Era finished and she walked out of the office, pushing the tea cart along.

* * *

Hughes then explained what happened to him since he was shot by Envy. How his team was the first one to reach the area and how they had faked his death. How they were able to obtain information on Mustang's coup while in hiding ("you can never hide anything worthwhile from my team Mustang! Especially if Era's the one digging." Hughes said, laughing at the look Mustang is giving him) up to the time that his team was in the middle of covering up all the paper trail of all firearm from the neighboring countries that mysteriously made their way to a place called Havoc's General Store.

 He then continued with how he showed up to the Fuhrer's office and got his position back. "Since Roy's team is all over the east with the rehabilitation efforts, I figured he needs someone to help him in the office. That is how Era came to help him. In Roy's case, to take over his paperwork before Hawkeye shoots him. Soo, you want to see the pictures now?" Huges then proceeded to bombard Al with the pictures of his wife and daughter

 "So, that's why your desk is clear now. I knew you cannot complete your paperwork on your own! Ha-ha!" Ed, who has now recovered from his shock, gloated at Mustang.

 "Shut it Fullmetal." Mustang said, crossing over to his desk, starting on the new folders placed in his desk.

 "Hey, Mustang, should that Armstrong girl have her own office? She's a Colonel now, right?" Ed asked Mustang

 "She should have. Thing is that she is at her boarding school for the majority of the year, they don't give her a permanent post. Now leave me be Fullmetal." Mustang answered, going back to his paperwork

 " Brigadier General Hughes? You said her name was Era Armstrong. Is she related to the Armstrong family?" Al asked Hughes, thinking of the members of the Armstrong family that he knows

 "Ah, yes! Believe it or not, she's a distant cousin. Something about an Armstrong who studied abroad who married a member of a noble family over there a few generations back. But they always keep in touch, which is why Era is spending most of her school breaks in Amestris." Hughes answered

 "I see. And you also said something about a boarding school? The military actually allowed one of their officers to go to school? "Al continued asking, as he is curious of the girl

 "That is the beauty of being in Intelligence, as long as the information you provide is valuable, they are more tolerant of whatever quirks the officers have."

 "Wow. I never imagined her to be able to do so much. That is just amazing…" Al muttered to himself as Era came back with the tea cart yet again full of food

 A tray of sandwiches was laid on the coffee table. Next were two mugs of coffee, "One for Colonel Elric and Brigadier General Hughes. For Mister Elric" a small smile in Al's direction "Mint tea to relax the body after the long travel" and she took the tea cart out of the office after handing the teacup to Alphonse

 Al took the teacup from Era and he was able to get a good look at her. She looks familiar, like he already saw her somewhere. Then he saw her eyes. Black pupils surrounded by circles upon circles of varying shades of gray and black. Then he realized where he saw those eyes

 And he dropped his teacup, spilling the tea in his lap.

 "Al! Are you okay?" Ed asked, worry evident in his voice

 "No, I—I'm fine, really. I just forgot how heavy teacups can be" he answered with a small smile

 "Are you sure Al?" Ed asked again, not convinced

 "Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to clean my pants" Al said, gesturing to his tea stained pants

 "Okay, you need help with that?"

 "No Brother!" Al said, a little too forcefully. "Uh, I'm okay, I'll just go to the restroom" and Al went out of the general's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Era'sPOV

 I knew flashing those eyes would help. Just a matter of minutes before the younger Elric would look for me for answers.

 It immensely helps having the same eyes as the one at the Gate of Truth.

 "Colonel Armstrong!" Alphonse Elric shouted, running towards me

 "Yes, Mister Elric? Is something the matter?" I asked him, waiting for him to catch his breath.

 Sigh. Of course, being stuck in the gate for the last some odd years does not help in the running department. How did I know? I was there too. Maybe not most of the time, but often enough.

 "Who are you really? What are you doing here? And what have you done with Brigadier General Hughes! Is he—" he started, but was unable to finish his last question as if he is afraid of what he might say.

 "You want information, I see. And in exchange? You very well know everything is with a price. Equivalence, no? I said, bearing an all too familiar toothy grin.

 Seeing the look of horror on Alphonse Elric's face as he realizes how I plan to play this out just was fun to look at. But then again, I need to keep my sadistic tendencies in check. The Guard of the Gate is already sadistic enough for both of us. Oh well.

 " Join me for tea." I said

 "What?" Alphonse said, disbelieving

 "Your payment. Your company for the information I have. I think that should be sufficient a toll, don't you think" I said, smiling, but hiding the teeth.

 "J-Just to join you for tea? Seriously?" Alphonse repeated.

 Ah, a skeptic. Of course, this is not the deals the Elric brothers are used to. They are more used to paying the toll with something more tangible. Like an arm or a leg. Sigh.

 "Unless of course you want to pay me with something else. Which is fine by me, of course." I told the younger Elric, still smiling.

 "No! I mean yes! I'll join you for tea" Alphonse quickly replied

 "Well then, I'll see you on the yard. Warrant Officer Fuery may be able to lend you some pants as well." I said, leaving Alphonse Elric, tea stain already drying in pants forgotten.

* * *

Era's POV

Peppermint tea? Check. Sugar and honey? Check. Milk? Check. Food? Sandwiches, ladyfingers, scones and cakes. That should be sufficient. Ah, here comes young Alphonse

" I see you found the Warrant Officer, Mister Elric. Please take a seat." I gestured to the wicker chairs. Noticing a shadow in the hallway, I added "And you too, Colonel Elric. This may take a while so , please, have a seat as well."

On the second thought, I need to get another batch of whatever I have now. Taking the well renowned appetite of the Fullmetal Alchemist into account. Sigh.

"So, tea, anyone?" I asked as both of them settled into their seats.

"Cut the crap, will you. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Edward Elric growled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Colonel, the table can only hold so much damage. A little manners, please?" I said before I stopped myself. Bad word choice. Bad, bad word choice.

And, start

WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL I COULD FIT INSIDE A TEACUP!

"Brother! She didn't say any of that!" Alphonse said, trying to placate his brother

"Are we done now, Colonel? I believe your brother has some questions for me."

That apparently was the right thing to say as the older Elric sat down grumpily.

"So, Mister Elric, I believe you have some questions?" I prompted after serving tea.

"I have seen you before. In the gate. Who are you really?" Alphonse asked

"In all honesty? I'd consider myself a dignified errand girl." I answered. Hmmm.. yep, that sounds about right.

"An errand girl? Who the hell are you kidding?" Edward butted in before I can continue my explanation

"Yes, Colonel. An errand girl. Now, If you'd allow me" I replied, irritation already seeping in my voice. "Going back, Equivalence, or the world's balance usually can take care of its own without much intervention. For major alchemical transgression, the Guardian of the Gate of Truth is the one to take care of it. But what about imbalances to the world of a non-alchemical nature?"

"Let me guess? That is where you come in." the older Elric asked.

"Exactly. A little push here and there to make sure the balance is still kept and the world can go on its merry little way. I do whatever it takes, all in the name of Equivalence. Ergo, dignified errand girl." I explained.

"So, you are here to correct an imbalance? From here?" Alphonse warily asked. Of course, they'd be a teensy bit paranoid. With what they'd been through and all.

"Don't worry. The imbalances are not from here. I just have to be from here for the push needed to balance things." I added.

"Will the military be involved?" the older Elric asked.

 "The government, not the military. But since your government IS the military, then it won't make much difference. Rest assured, it will all be peaceful. I'm not a fan of bloodshed."

 "But what about Brigadier General Hughes? Is he really alive?" asked the younger Elric, fearing for the Brigadier General.

 "All I said in the General Mustang's office is true. He would really have died in that phone booth if not for my intervention. It's just that I have some better use for him living than dead. He is still very much human, though, thank you very much"

 It seems I have answered all that bothers the brothers as the both of them looked more relaxed and ate the snacks I prepared more enthusiastically.

 "What about doing Mustang's paperwork?" Edward Elric asked after he consumed so much snacks I forgot to keep track

 "Sorry Colonel?" I asked. Darn, I can't believe he actually asked that. Very perceptive.

 "I said, what about doing the General Bastard's paperwork. Don't tell me it's of great importance to the great balance you always preach."

 "Hmm. Doing General Mustang's office duties? Well, because he's the most handsome thing that happened in the Amestrian military! I. Need. Inspiration. " I answered seriously. It’s true, at least in my personal opinion. Besides, the general has much more use than eye candy. A very gorgeous eye candy at that.

 Just seeing the incredulous faces on the brothers. Priceless. I just can't help but laugh. Loudly.

 Once I had the giggles tapered down a bit, I said "I do everything for a reason. Always. All in the name of Equivalence."

 "Oh, and this as well." I added as I activated the transmutation circle underneath us and watched the Elric brothers be taken by those little black hands.

 Now that I already have the brothers where I want them, I guess it's time.

 Time to visit that slave driver known here as Truth again.


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers found themselves in an all too familiar place. An endless expanse of white and even if they don't see it yet, they are sure both of them are standing in front of a large stone gate.

The brothers tried to move, but for some reason, both of them are frozen in the spots where they are standing.

"Brother, what is happening?" asked Alphonse, unable to hide the fear in his voice

"Damn it!" Edward growled to himself. "I'll get us out of here Al, I promise." he reassured his brother, though he himself is already becoming afraid. Remembering that it was Era who activated the circle that brought them there, he yelled. "Just what the fuck is going on? Answer me Armstrong!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have to do some business here. And yes, it involves both of you here. Since this may take quite some time, might I suggest both of you just enjoy the show." A voice from behind them said. Turning around, they found Colonel Era Armstrong, standing in front of the stone gate, talking to them as if they are still drinking tea in the East City headquarters

"Goddamit Armstrong! Release us this instant and let me and my brother go!" Edward Elric snarled at the girl, struggling to unfreeze himself by sheer will.

"Sorry boys. My gate, my rules." Era said, teasing the older Elric

 _ **I just can't agree on that, Lit-tle Miss**_  a voice seemingly coming from everywhere said.

A smile crossed on Era's lips as she turned from the two brothers and faced a silhouette of a girl of her height and build standing behind very large stone doors

"Oh, didn't notice you there. So, do you have what I wish?"

_**I have all that you wish and more. Question is, can you pay for what you want?** _

"Of course, I got my payment for that. Right here"

A look of horror crossed the face of the brothers. More so now, both of them tried to break from whatever it is that holds them in place, however, none seems to work as both are still frozen in place the same way as they were before.

"Open the Gate, Guardian and receive your payment."

Little black hands started to come out as the Gate started opening. Era threw a circlet and the black hands closed on it, dragging it to the gate.

"That is the payment for the gifts I ask." and then she threw a ring to the eager hands "And that is the payment for the trespass. Would that be enough?"

Waiting as the Guardian to seemed to deliberate the matter, Era looked at the brothers, she asked them, a smirk on her face "Do you actually think I would use both of you as payment?" a pause as she took in the faces of the brothers. "I guess so, shame. If it does mean anything, I have better use for you two than toll payments." turning back to the Guardian, she asked "Again I ask, is that enough?"

_**This should be sufficient for the mean time. But remember what I need from you. Remember what you were sent for.** _

"I know, I know, the rest will be delivered to you. One way or another. And before I forget Guardian, I still need those containers. They still don't know I took them, bless their hearts."

_**Pick them up on you way back. I'll look forward seeing you soon, lit-tle miss.** _

"I hope it's not too soon Guardian. Oh, and another thing! I know the payment I gave for the passage is more than enough for the three of us. We both know I don't need a toll for the crossing your realm, me doing your work and all. It should be enough for a safe journey for these two, don't you think?

_**I take what is due. No more and no less. I know you know that well.** _

"Darn, I really thought I can negotiate their safe return. Oh well, I guess I have to work with what the Guardian will give me, then." Era muttered to herself.

Addressing the brothers, she said "I will be sending both of you off now. I'll just finish some business here and then I'll be on my way back too." At which two stone gates materialize behind each of the brothers started opening.

"I guess I'll see you soon then, Mister Elric, Colonel. One time or another. Yep, sound about right." was the last thing they heard of her as the little black hands dragged them to the closing gates.

* * *

 Edward woke up to his brother begging for him to wake up.

"Brother, thank goodness you are okay! I was trying to wake you up for a while now. I thought something happened to you already." Al said, relief evident in his voice.

Ed did a quick self check, nothing missing so far. "Hey, Al. Don't worry, I'm okay. What happened?" he said sheepishly. Turning his head on his brother, he asked What about you? are you okay Al, does something hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, brother. I promise" Al gave him a reassuring smile

Remembering the previous events, his expression immediately darkened and he growled "Armstrong. Where. Is. She."

"Brother, I don't know. When I woke up, we were back here in the East City Headquarters yard. And I found that on the table."

On the table was a note addressed to the Elrics.

Picking up the note, Ed read

_General Mustang has relayed that the Colonel needs to report in his office in three days time for the results of the deliberation. A room in the military dorm has already been made available for you for the mean time._

_See you whenever,_

_Colonel Armstrong_

"What do we do now, brother?" Al asked his brother after reading the notes

"We stay Al. We find out what the hell Armstrong wants with us." was his brother's answer


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three days since the Elric brothers have arrived in East City. The brothers were on their way to General Mustang's office when an officer called out to them.

"Colonel Elric, sir! A package for you!" the officer said and immediately scampered back after handing it to Edward

Edward took the package wondering where it came from when a little note came fluttering down.

"Brother, look. The one who sent it left a note" Al said, picking up the note from the floor.

"Really, so, who's this from?" Ed asked, more interested in the package than the note.

"It's from Colonel Armstrong, brother. Here, Read it" Al answered his brother, handing him the note.

Passing the note to his brother, Ed read:

_Please wear this for your meeting with the General. I believe this should be comfortable enough and it can be easily hidden under that atrocious red coat of yours_

_Colonel Armstrong_

"That bitch!" Edward Elric growled, his face full of rage

"Aren't we bright and early chief!"

Approaching the brothers was a tallish man with short blond hair, biting down an unlit cigarette.

"Captain Havoc!" Al greeted, trying to divert his brother's attention from the offending package

"Hi Al! How you doing?" Havoc greeted back. Noticing the package on Ed's hands, he said "So, that one's for the chief! C'mon! Open it!"

"You know about this?" Ed asked Havoc.

"Of course I should! I'm actually surprised she did not change the original packaging..."

Edward took a good look at the package. Wrapped in brown paper, I was secured with twine and a small tag that says 'Havoc General Store. Est. 1835'. He Glared at Havoc, silently demanding an explanation.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that! Colonel Armstrong just ordered the package three days ago. She says it will be used today. "

Ed does not look convinced

"The Colonel's weird that way, she's all surprises. Why don't you open it, see what you make out of it." Havoc said, holding his hands up in surrender.

The brothers then took a good look at the package delivered to them. Carefully, they untied the twin and tore off the wrapping.

"Arm guards?" Al asked Havoc

"Yep! Not the usual ones. The Colonel specifically asked for steel ones, she says it has to be steel. C'mon chief! Try it on!"

Ed grudgingly put the arm guards on. Surprisingly, the arm guards fit nicely.

"Well I'll be damned! The measurements Colonel gave me fit perfectly..." Havoc said, chuckling to himself. "See you later! General Mustang should be in his office right now." he said. After a thought, he whispered to the brothers "You best be going now. He's in the best mood when after the Colonel brings him coffee."

Before any of the brothers can think of how to reply, Jean Havoc has already walked away.

* * *

About half an hour later shouting match can be heard from a certain General's office.

If one Edward Elric shouting for all the life of him can be counted as a shouting match, that is.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT HAS BEEN DENIED? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION HERE MUSTANG!"

"Fullmetal, how many times do I have to tell you? The deliberation has already been completed. The request for your retirement has been denied." Mustang argued back, hands cradling his forehead in an attempt to stave off an incoming headache.

"A DAMN LOAD OF BULLSHIT MUSTANG! THERE'S NO REASON WHY MY REQUEST SHOULD BE DENIED!"

"The board has already declared the reasons you have specified insufficient to warrant an early retirement."

"INSUFFICIENT! I AM A STATE ALCHEMIST WHO CANNOT DO ALCHEMY! HOW CAN THAT NOT SUFFICIENT ENOUGH! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF I DO THIS?" Edward Elric continued his rant. He then made a show of clapping his hands and running his left hand along his right arm.

Imagine the shock of everyone in the room when blue lightning danced around his right arm and a steel blade emerged from his sleeve.

"Well then, Fullmetal. Apparently you are still able to do alchemy, making your reason invalid. All the more reason to deny the request for your retirement. Report back to this office after an hour for your mission briefing." Mustang said, victorious, the usual smirk in place

Too dazed to think of anything else, all Ed can do is not to trip over his own feet as his brother led him out of the office. But not before letting his brother remove the arm guard that he has successfully transmuted to his signature blade.

* * *

"Dammit Al! I don't understand! How did this happen!" Edward asked his brother for the third time, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"I don't know, brother." Al answered, also confused with the turn of events. "I mean, you tried to use alchemy back in Risembool. It didn't work? Why now? What changed?"

It was then the events of three days before crossed his mind.

"Brother, do you remember when Colonel Armstrong sent us to the gate? Do you think that has something to do with it?" Al asked his brother

"Now that you mention it, it might have. Al, before we were sent back, I felt something different." Ed answered, thinking hard. "Our personal gates! It must have been something to do with that! Al, do you remember how many gates were there?" he asked his brother.

"Let me see..." Al said. "One behind Colonel Armstrong, one behind me, and..." he thought hard, pulling the detail from his memory. "And one behind you! Brother! You were pulled inside your own gate!"

"Impossible! I traded my gate for you Al! That cannot happen! Al-"

"Hooray! So, the gifts were delivered on time! Happy, happy days..." Era Armstrong squealed behind them, effectively cutting the elder Elric's incoming panic attack.

"Colonel Armstrong! What do you mean by that? Do you mean you know why brother's gate is back?" Al asked her.

"Of course I should. I paid for it." Era answered

"You.. paid for it? H-how?" Ed stammered, still at a loss on what was used to pay for his gate.

Then he remembered something that Era did in the gate:

_"That is the payment for the gifts I ask." and then she threw a ring to the eager hands "And that is the payment for the trespass. Would that be enough?"_

"the gifts I ask" Edward repeated to himself, mulling things over. Then it hit him. "This is the gift! My gate is the gift!" he shouted to no one in particular. "But why give it back?" He asked Era

"I told you, I have better use for the both of you than toll payments. I'll explain once everything is in place." Era said, turning to leave. "Oh, right! Before I forget! General Mustang is asking for you to report in his office. Best not to keep him waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously, Mustang? Bodyguard duty?" Edward asked his superior officer, after reading the briefing sheet presented to him.

"Yes, Fullmetal. Bodyguard duty. Apparently, the subject is quite the influence in their society." Mustang answered, internally thankful that Edward did not put up much of a fuss yet.

"But their government thinks otherwise, so the kid's headmaster of all people asked a favor to the old man Grumman." Edward muttered

"I never laid claim on their government's competence. But that is beside the point. Back to the case, you will be posing as an exchange student for at least one year unless ordered otherwise. Questions?" Mustang finished, hoping Edward won't ask one.

"Just one. Why send me? You know damn well I'm not gonna take being reassigned to another place sitting down. Outside Amestris. Of all places! What about Al! I can't just leave him alone!" Ed said, his voice starting to rise to dangerous levels

"Believe me, if I have other personnel as young as you at my disposal—"

"And Armstrong? Isn't she of the same age?" Ed interrupted

"As much as I would like to send her, Colonel Armstrong is not under my command but rather Brigadier General Hughes'. Besides, Hughes apparently sent her out on a research mission already so she can continue her schooling." Mustang continued.

"Damn, and I thought I can get away with it this time." Noticing a section on the briefing sheet, he asked "Hey Mustang, this says the school is expecting two students? Who's the other one?"

"I was planning to send both you and Colonel Armstrong but as I have said, Hughes sent her out on the field."

"Um, General Mustang? Is it possible for a civilian to take that spot? I mean, if you have no one taking the spot, I would like to join Brother to this school." Al asked the General rather timidly

"Al!" Edward yelled, trying to cram all his displeasure at that one syllable

"Brother! I'm not letting you go alone on a possibly dangerous situation!" he yelled back at his brother. Turning to Mustang he asked, "Is it possible General?"

"Very well, you can take that spot. However, you will be documented as only an exchange student. You are not to be involved in this mission officially."

"What mission General? I believe I signed up for an exchange student program." Al replied, a look of feigned innocence in his face.

"Then it is settled. Here is the acceptance letter, school list and information sheet for both of you to fill out. You are to hand the sheets to your escort who will arrive tomorrow at 1100H. This escort will also help you purchase school supplies, after which you are to be sent back here until it is time for the term." handing out the sheets to Alphonse.

"Thank you. May I ask though, why do we need an escort? Can't we just order the school supplies from here?" asked Alphonse

"According to the Fuhrer, the school uniform and miscellaneous equipment needs to be personally fitted. Since, the shops are outside Amestris, an escort is required." Mustang answered.

"Anything else we need to know?" Ed asked, already itching to leave.

Gesturing to a box beside his desk, Mustang said "One last thing. That would be the study materials from years one till your age level. Make sure to read up before the term starts."

Once they made their way out of the headquarters, they took the note tucked in the twine securing the box. It reads:

_The material may sound unbelievable, preposterous; even, but please try to suspend your disbelief as it would make things easier in the long run. Further reference material has already been sent to your dorm room for your perusal._

_Colonel Armstrong_


	6. Chapter 6

With Colonel Armstrong deployed, the stacks of undone paperwork is starting to rise to levels that a Captain Hawkeye has deemed it necessary to take out her gun again. Just to make sure that there is progress on the paperwork.

Much to the displeasure of the Captain though, the escort of the Elric brothers arrived half an hour early and the General was more than willing to personally guide the escort to the location of brothers as of current.

The Captain knows this is another ruse of the General to get away from the work, but she can't just very well pull out a gun when an outsider is in the room. So, much to her chagrin, she let the General go out of the office, the escort trailing behind him.

"I really do apologize for this inconvenience; they tend to forget time once something got their attention." General Mustang said, turning to the people behind him as he strode in the halls of the military dorms

"It is I who should apologize, I'm the one who arrived earlier than expected." One of them, an old man with long silver hair replied.

"But still, sorry for all this trouble, Professor Dumbledore was it?" Mustang asked the old man, making sure he got the name right.

"Yes, that is correct. Grumman told me you will be the commanding officer of the help we requested?" the man now known as Albus Dumbledore confirmed.

"That would be the case Professor. Though, I have to inform you that he will be with his younger brother for the duration of this agreement." General Mustang said, making sure all parties are aware of another person being involved.

"I see. Is the younger brother aware of the nature of this assignment?" the other person, a severe woman with her graying hair in a bun asked.

"He is. I assure you, this will not be a hindrance." Stopping at a door, he turned to the Professors. With an easy smile in place, he asked "Shall we?" and knocked at the door.

The door was answered a minute later by a young man with golden hair and amber eyes. This must be the younger brother. Albus Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Oh! I'm sorry General Mustang! I promise we are on our way!" the young man babbled. "I'll just go get Brother. Please, do come in!" he said, motioning them inside.

"Thank you, Alphonse. By the way, this is Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Professors, this young lad is Alphonse Elric. He will be joining the Fullmetal Alchemist for the duration of the term."

"I see, nice to meet you Alphonse." Dumbledore said, holding out his hand, his blue eyes sporting a genial twinkle. "How are you, my boy? You seem to be rather tired today."

"I'm fine, thank you Professor. We were just not able to notice the time when we got down with the books the General gave us." Alphonse answered, taking the offered hand.

"It is nice to hear our books were able to capture your interests. Where is your older brother though?" the woman known as Minerva McGonagall asked Alphonse

"I'm right here you know!" a voice shouted from behind the high stacks of books in one of the corners of the room. Not much can be seen yet from this person as his head is still bent over the numerous books laid before him.

"You have to pardon Fullmetal, Professors, he may be a very skilled alchemist, but his social skills are rather...short" General Mustang said as an apology to the guests, though he deliberately paused before the last word to goad a reaction from the alchemist.

And a reaction he gets.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN HIDE IN A DOT?!" The Fullmetal Alchemist shouted, charging at the General, only to be physically restrained by his younger brother.

"Brother! Please calm down! The professors from the school are here!" Alphonse Elric told his brother, hoping he'd stop attacking the General.

"I assure you, my boy, we meant no such sentiments. Though that sounds a rather useful skill." Albus Dumbledore said, chuckling. "I believe you must be Colonel Edward Elric,the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Edward Elric turned to face them properly. "Yeah, that is me. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And you are?" he asked the professor, as if sizing him up in a fight.

"How foolish of me to forget my manners! I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He intoduced himself. Gesturing to the other professor, he said, "and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration Professor."

Minerva McGonagall took a good look a the Colonel, not believing her eyes. "Albus, he does not even look of age yet." She told Dumbledore a bit too loudly.

"I trust Grumman in his judgement Minerva. Though, I was hoping that the good Colonel take the teaching post for Defense this term. But we can make plans as we go along." Dumbledore told Minerva. Pulling out his watch, he addressed the Amestrians, "I believe it is almost time. We should get going before we miss our trip."

"Shall I have someone take you to the train station then?" Mustang offered the Professors

"There is no need for the trouble General, we have taken the liberties of procuring international portkeys today." Dumbledore replied.

"I'm sorry?" Mustang clarified, acting as if he is not totally out of his depth. Maybe he should really start on the material Armstrong left regarding this so-called "Wizarding Britain".

"Damn, I was hoping we can get away with any methods of wizarding travel. None of them sounds comfortable. Or safe for that matter. You up for a portkey ride Al?" Edward grumbled to himself, the last question directed to his brother.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with he idea, Brother. But at least we won't get lost in transit. Unlike floo." Alphonse answered his brother, a resigned expression in his face.

Taking in the confused expression of the adults, Edward pointed his thumb to the stack of books and said, "You have to admit, she's thorough with the reading materials that were sent." as if this would explain everything.

An amused chucke from Dumbledore. "It seems we can skip the book store today Minerva. Now, I need to speak with General Mustang here regarding some arrangements. I trust you can handle the young ones on your own?" Professor Dumbledore asked McGonagall.

"Of course Albus." McGonagall replied. Taking out a sheet of parchment, she gestured to the brothers to step closer. "This portkey will activate in about a minute and will directly take us to Diagon Alley. You only need to touch it with at least one finger. Whatever happens, don't let go."

The brothers took a deep breath and placed a finger at the parchment, waiting for the portkey to activate.

General Roy Mustang tried his best to hide his surprise as Professor McGonagall and the Elric brothers disappeared in a pop. Composing himself, he asked Dumbledore "Shall we continue this in my office Professor? I believe we have quite a number to discuss."

"Yes, please. Thank you very much General. It is certainly most appreciated" Dumbledore replied, following the General's lead going back to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that should be enough for the day.  
> for anything. just give me a comment.   
> thanks


	7. Chapter 7

The Elric brothers may have lived and breathed books for most of their life, but they know not to take it as the law without further proof. They know that books are like the people who wrote them. Liable to make embellishments and inconsistencies even with the most noble intentions in mind.

 They were hoping that the material written about the wizarding transportation, specifically portkeys would be those instances.

Apparently not.

 The books they read had described it in excruciatingly accurate detail. From the initial strong tug on their navels the minute the portkey activated, to the spinning centered around the parchment, as if it was dead set on sending them flying off, down to the all-too-sudden and disorienting touchdown that had them silently thanking their teacher for the hellish training she put them through.

 They were sure that was the only reason they landed in that dingy pub on their feet and their dignity intact.

"I'm not doing that ever again! Damn portkeys." Ed grumbled. "You okay Al?" he asked his brother, who looked a little green.

Alphonse only nodded, not trusting his stomach to keep his breakfast down.

Minerva McGonagall allowed the boys a minute to regain their bearings, slightly surprised. Some full grown wizards elect not to use a portkey as they never seem to seem to get the hang of landing on their feet.

"Let's get this over with. You ready Al?" Edward asked his brother

"I think so, Brother." he answered his brother. Turning to the professor, he said, "I think we are feeling better now, Professor McGonagall. Thank you for waiting for us."

"That is not a problem Mister Elric. Though it would be best to get going as soon as possible as we have a long day ahead of us" Professor McGonagall responded with a smile. _How these two have very different personalities, I can never tell._ She thought to herself. She led them to the back of the pub, to where the entrance of Diagon Alley was located.

Since the booklists have not been sent as of yet, the usual hoards of harried parents and over eager children were not present when the brothers set foot in Diagon Alley. This mostly meant that the trip was pretty much uneventful.

Save some singular instances.

First would be at Madam Malkin's.

Minerva was not surprised when the boys became a bit fussy when trying to fit them into robes. Both brothers have difficulties keeping still for a certain amount of time, which is quite usual for boys their age. That is until Madam Malkin asked Edward Elric to take off his shoes as the elevated soles messes up her measurements.

The boy in question point blank refused to take off his shoes and his younger brother all but begged Madam Malkin not to have his brother's shoes removed. It was a good thing Madam Malkin relented and just adjusted her measurements to accommodate the shoes.

Another would be Flourish and Blotts. Or any bookstore for that matter.

Minerva would not deny that she was secretly pleased that the brothers are avid readers. So, she may have allowed the brothers a few more minutes to stay in the bookstore and buy a bit more books than what she has initially appropriated. If Albus has not arranged that they stay in her house, she has a feeling Fillius would love to have them in his house.

And the most notable would be at Ollivanders'.

Albus Dumbledore has already informed Minerva McGonagall that the help he has asked for are muggles. But someone without a wand would raise more questions than is comfortable, especially now that the Ministry of Magic is breathing down their necks.

So they have arranged with Ollivander to have coreless wands be discreetly fitted for them. Just for to be safe.

Minerva stepped in the shop, waiting for the wand maker to make his usual entrance.

"Good afternoon." a soft voice echoed around the room. Minerva felt the brothers step closer to each other as they see an old man emerging from the back room.

"Mister Ollivander, Good afternoon." Minerva greeted the old wand maker.

"Minerva McGonagall, a pleasure. Nine and a half inches, fir and dragon heartstring. Suitable for transfiguration. Does it still serve you well?" the wand maker responded as his own form of greeting

"Very well, thank you. I am not here for me, though." Minerva responded to the inquiry. Motioning to the brothers, she said "These boys needed to be fitted with wands. I believe we have sent an owl?"

"Indeed, I have received the owl. Curious thing, but a lovely eagle owl, nonetheless."

Minerva cannot remember sending an eagle owl to Ollivander. In fact, she cannot remember the school owlery housing an eagle owl. But since she already had a long day, she had let it slide in favor of sending the boys back as soon as possible.

"I don't believe I have met any of your kin before. My name is Garrick Ollivander, may I have your names?"

"I am Edward Elric and this is my younger brother, Alphonse." Edward Elric said, pointing his thumb to himself, then to his brother.

"Elric, it is indeed a name I have not heard before. Well then, wand arm please?" Ollivander asked the brothers. Without waiting for a reply, he said" That would be the arm you write with, Messrs Elric. I hope you don't mind me fitting both of you at the same time. I was informed you already had a long day and I would not want to detain you for any longer"

"That would be most appreciated, Mister Ollivander." Minerva said, then she sat on a chair inside the shop

Edward held out his left hand, Alphonse, his right. Two tape measures shot out and started measuring their arms and other apparently relevant dimensions.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Messers Elric. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."* the old wandmaker said as he left the tape measures to their own devices and he went back to the back of the shop to get wands to fit the brothers.

The measuring tapes immediately stopped and fell in a heap on the floor when the old wandmaker placed several boxes on the counter. Handing a wand to each of the brothers, he said "Give them a wave."

Feeling rather foolish, the brothers did give the wands a wave. This resulted in blowing up the lamp on Ollivander's counter and having the nearby curtain catch fire.

"Wait! But how?" Edward Elric and Minerva McGonagall blurted out, with Edward Elric holding out the wand close for inspection

"Usual reactions for an ill-matched wand. Surely, you know that well, Miss McGonagall." Ollivander said, looking confusedly at Minerva. After a couple of minutes of tense silence, Ollivander looked away from Minerva and continued with finding a fitting wand for the brothers.

Several wands and casualties to the shop, including, but not limited to, a shattered windowpane and a charred countertop, Edward bonded with a wand made of Red Oak with Dragon heartstring as its core and a Cedar wand with Unicorn tail had bonded with Alphonse.

Minerva was about to lead the brothers out of the shop when an eagle owl swooped down on the open window of the shop and landed on the least charred part of the counter.

"Ah, yes. Such a lovely eagle owl. Miss McGonagall, I believe this is yours?" Ollivander asked Minerva, to which Minerva declined.

"Curious, this is the owl that sent me the notice of you arriving today." Ollivander mused. Noticing the address on the letter, he said. "Messrs Elric, I believe this is for you two?"

Taking the envelope from the owl, the brothers found themselves with a claim stub for one wand holster and another note with an all too familiar handwriting.

_The wand holster ordered in this shop is for Mister Elric. A provision for a wand holster has been included on the Colonel's arm guard from Havocs'. Not that any of you have noticed that time._

_Knowing the General's attitude towards cleanliness, the arm guards should still be in his office where you left it._

_Colonel Armstrong_

"Well that explains things." Edward muttered.

"I just hope we can get a better explanation from her the next time we see her." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, Al. I hope so too." Edward agreed. With this, he made his way to Minerva so they can take the portkey back to East City HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some acknowledgements for this chapter
> 
> Thanks to this friend of mine who demanded the brothers be sent to diagon alley! If you want to see something in this fic, just shoot me a comment or a message and we'll work something out, okay? ;)
> 
> And thank to these references:  
> >harrypotter.wikia.com - just want to make sure Minerva's wand is cannon  
> >Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone (Ollivander's explanation on the wands is directly lifted from that book with minor alterations for continuity reasons)  
> >pottermore.wikia.com (for information on wand woods and cores)


	8. Chapter 8

Either the last few days have been very busy for the East City HQ paperwork wise or a certain General Roy Mustang has a talent of accumulating paperwork.

"Wow, Mustang! You really cannot do any paperwork without Armstrong!" Edward chided his commanding officer, silently appraising the multiple stacks of paperwork that had covered the majority of the desk.

"All I ask is a LITTLE quiet, Fullmetal. Hawkeye is only giving me a SMALL amount of time to finish all of this and my patience is running SHORT." Roy Mustang replied, knowing full well the racket his word choice will cause. Anything to distract him from the paperwork.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT I CANNOT REACH YOUR DESK!"

Too used to this scenario to care, Alphonse did not even bother restraining his brother, instead choosing to relocate to the sofa where he retrieved his brother's arm guard. With a clap, he transmuted the steel blade back to its prior form and just sat back and let his brother blow his steam for that jibe.

Really, with his recent growth spurt and all, can't his brother see that the General just wants to rile him up?

Apparently not because he had not stopped until gunshots were heard and several small explosions of plaster were seen on the wall behind the General. After which, the brother in question scurried to the sofa, hoping to avoid the wrath of the shooter.

"Miss Riza! Good Morning!" Alphonse greeted the new arrival. Edward sheepishly nodded a greeting, silently conveying his plea for mercy and forgiveness.

"Good morning, Alphonse. Good morning, Edward" Captain Riza Hawkeye responded with a warm smile. Turning to the General, she shot him a very cold look, one hand ghosting on the holster that held the smoking gun.

"General, your meeting is scheduled in an hour and it is expected of you to present a recommendation on the reports that were forwarded to you yesterday. Please tell me you have at least read them." Captain Hawkeye

"Yes, I have read them, Captain. I was working on the recommendation when Fullmetal here barged in a disrupted my peace." reasoned the General, trying so hard not to whine at his Captain on the supposed unfairness of all the paperwork imposed upon him.

"If it is as you say, General." was his Captain's impassive response. Placing another stack of papers on the General's desk, she said. "Since the Elric brothers are here, why don't you just discuss with them the arrangements for the next months. I'll be back in half an hour for the meeting."

"Thank you. I will do so then." was the General's curt reply, trying so hard not to set the new stack of paperwork ablaze. Tearing his gaze from the offending stack of paperwork, he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and pulled a folder from his drawer. He then cleared his throat and addressed Edward.

"Fullmetal. As of current, you are considered on an active assignment even if the school term does not start until September first. Use this time to brush up on the reference provided to you. You can return to Risembool for the time being for as long as you report to HQ on the last day of August. Professor McGonagall will be arriving on September first at 1000H to brief you on any other details not included on this file. She will also arrange for your transport to bring you to their school. Questions?"

"None. Just give me the file so we can go back home, Mustang." Edward replied.

"Not yet, Fullmetal. I still have to talk to your brother."

"Why do you need to talk to him for! I'm the one you assigned on the mission!" Edward snarled at his commanding officer, figurative hackles already raised.

"Fullmetal. Don't make it as difficult as it is. I just need to talk to your brother." was General Mustang's firm reply.

"It's okay, brother. The General only wants to talk." Alphonse told his brother.

"This is just for formalities, Alphonse. Knowing your brother, he'll be sharing all information with you. We cannot have that without proper clearance. I have asked Hughes if we can have you on board officially in this case..." and he was interrupted by the protestations of a thoroughly incensed Edward Elric.

General Roy Mustang ignored his fuming subordinate and continued "Having you enlisted will be more trouble than it is worth, as evidenced by your brother. It is a good thing Hughes remembered this." Handing out some papers to Alphonse, he said "That is an information sheet for the Investigation Department's consultants. If you fill this out, the government will consider you as an independent consultant. Since this is consultancy, pay is only on a per case basis, but at least it will give you the clearance we need."

Turning to Edward, he said "Now, Fullmetal. That is just an offer for consultancy. We need a way for your brother to obtain the necessary clearance for him justify him with you on assignments. I repeat, this is only to provide him enough clearance for any information going his way. His status is still a civilian and all assignments are voluntary. It is either this or we prohibit you from bringing your brother along."

"Fine, you bastard. You win this time" Edward grudgingly agreed.

"Brother, at least I can now make sure you don't get into trouble in your assignments." Alphonse teased his brother.

"Hey Al! I don't get into trouble!" Edward huffily retorted

"Really now, brother. Are you sure about that?" Alphonse answered back amusingly.

Taking the completed forms from Alphonse, General Mustang said stood up and offered Alphonse his hand. "Thank you for accepting our offer, Mister Elric. I look forward to a productive cooperation." he formally said.

"Thank you General. I look forward to that as well." Alphonse replied, taking the General's hand. Looking at his brother silently fuming on the sofa, he said "We should be going now, I think we left brother stew for long enough."

"Well then, I shall see both of you on the last day of August. Both of you are dismissed." Mustang said and he grudgingly went back to the paperwork stacked on his desk and waited for his Captain to fetch him for the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks leading to September the first passed in relative peace. The Elric brothers spent a few weeks studying the numerous books left to them about magic. The materials provided to them did not only include the books in the school curriculum but also other subjects such as magical theory, and healing to name a few.

Since Amestris is not included in the Statute of Secrecy, the brothers were also able to practice some of the magical techniques that were written on the books. Ironically, neighbors did not even bat an eye at these feats of magic since they thought these are just some newfangled alchemy techniques the brothers picked up on their travels.

On the last week of August, they have decided to visit the west, namely Rush Valley and Dublith to inform Winry Rockbell and Izumi Curtis that they will be sent away overseas for at least a year for a study program sponsored by the state.

Winry did not let them go without a thorough tune up of Edward's automail leg and a blueprint of the said leg. Alphonse, meanwhile, mercilessly teased his brother and his brother's fiancé the whole time which caused Edward to blush beet red and Winry to throw a wrench in Al's direction in embarrassment. Knowing Winry's uncanny aim, it promptly connected with Alphonse's head.

Judging by the pain Alphonse's head is in at that time, he now thinks he understands why his brother would rather die than face Winry's wrath, and by extension, her wrench.

When they reached Dublith, Izumi Curtis was not happy to find out that not only Edward's retirement was not approved; both of them are now working for the military. Edward tried to reason with Izumi that Alphonse is only working as a consultant and is not a 'military dog' so to speak, but this only increased the number of injuries he received, on merit of allowing his brother to join the military in any capacity.

It was only because of their rudimentary knowledge of healing magic that the Elric brothers were able to recover from the thorough trashing they received from her in time for them to return to East City HQ on the last day of August.

* * *

General Mustang, on the other hand, is experiencing the exact opposite of peace. Between all the administrative paperwork of running the Headquarters as the its Chief Officer, the paperwork associated with the Ishval Rehabilitation project, and any other miscellaneous assignments that Central sends their way, he also has to consult someone on Fullmetal's assignment. Something tells him that this is more than what it seems.

"I'm not liking this one bit. Not. One. Bit, Hughes" General Roy Mustang told his main confidante and friend, Brigadier General Maes Hughes.

"I know, Roy. That Dumbledore fellow gives too little information." Brigadier General Maes Hughes agreed. Waiving a thin folder about, he continued. "This is the original file for the subject provided by Dumbledore. Go read it and tell me what's wrong."

It took less than minute for Roy to throw the file in frustration. "There is nothing in there!"

"I know. That is why I pulled Armstrong out. You were lucky we were able to do a decent briefing sheet on the time you asked for one." was Hughes' response

"Thank you for that, Hughes. But tell me the truth. That is not the whole picture, right?" Mustang said

"Not even the tip of the proverbial iceberg." Handing out a considerably thicker folder, he said "This is what we were able to obtain as of current. Then tell me what you think."

Mustang then took the folder and read the contents. Thankfully, the file was done in bullet points and timelines. Considerably easier read than full paragraph reports.

This time, it took Mustang almost half an hour to read through the file. And in that half hour, his brows rose up that it almost reached his hairline.

"You have got to be kidding Hughes! This thing's sorrier than Havoc's dating history!" was the first thing Mustang said after he read the file.

"Tell me about it. Their whole society expects a kid no older than Edward to save them from supposedly, the most evil wizard of all time. Not that I have problems with kids in general, but have you taken a look at the kid's bio? Kid's gotta have the luck of the devil or he'd be dead many times over!" Hughes fumed, the happy-go-lucky persona, nowhere to be found

"Average to below average performance in academic endeavors, with exceptions on isolated bursts of talent here and there, and that is me being generous." Mustang answered Hughes. "And I don't even know what's worse, the fact that that the adults are purposely keeping him in the dark or that the rest of them expects him to actually save them while they bury their heads on the sand." He continued

"Yeah. And don't forget this. Their government."

Both men groaned out loud just thinking about it.

"At least, any threat to the country was promptly taken care of during King Bradley's time." Hughes finally said after a while.

"Well, that is because King Bradley IS the threat to the country." Mustang countered

"Yeah, then there's that. But it is better than whatever sick excuse for a government they have. Dismissing threat because your government is not capable of handling it? They did not even bother doing an investigation on that kid's claim! Someone died on an international event, Roy. The least one can do is conduct and investigation and NOT sweep it under the rug! That is just wrong in so many levels I can't even start to enumerate." a sigh from Hughes. "How can one protect their people with that attitude? Any capable intelligence agent can see there is a valid point of further investigation, wheter this so-called Lord Voldemort is back or not!." he continued, his face darkening at this farce of a government

"Maybe it's because you already hired all capable intelligence agents, Hughes." teased Mustang, trying to make light of the situation

Catching on the dig, Hughes smirked "Of course! How have I forgotten that, Roy. Maybe I should lend them some of my agents." he paused, pretending to think about it. "Maybe not. I like my agents where they are right now. " he declared. "Going off course here, what are you going to tell the Elrics once they return from Risembool?"

"Not much. Just the essentials. Let Fullmetal find it out for himself and hope he does what he usually does during missions." Mustang answered

"You mean like Youswell and Liore?" Hughes clarifired

"Yeah. Looking past the damages to property, those towns does owe Fullmetal a huge favor." Mustang confirmed

"I'm surprised, Roy! You'd actually wish Edward to do his thing, knowing full well how much reports you have to file after." Hughes said, wondering what happened to his friend. This is Roy Mustang, the officer who never does paperwork willingly his entire life.

"Who says I'm the one filing them? Armstrong should be back by the time Fullmetal return, she'll do it for me!" was Mustang's response

"And not even asking me if I'm sending Armstrong back here next year." Hughes said, shaking his head. "You really won't change, won't you Roy?"

"You know me full well, Hughes." answered Mustang. "But seriously, thank you for all this. Sorry for taking so much of your time."

Taking this as his cue to leave, Hughes stood up, but not without showing new pictures of his beloved family.

He knows Mustang has a lot to think and plan about, and need a few minutes of distraction from all this unpleasantness. And if he gets to show the beauties that is his wife and child, then all the better for him.


	10. Chapter 10

If Ed would have things his way, he would wait until the last minute to jump on the last train to East City. Sadly, Alphonse already bought non-refundable tickets to East City on the train scheduled to leave Dublith early evening of August 30th. That train should arrive at East City about early to mid morning of the 31st.

"But brother, General Mustang said to report at his office on the 31st." Alphonse explained yet again to his brother as Edward complained for the fifth time this hour.

"But we don't have to arrive this early! You know Miss Riza does not let the General Bastard go home at least until 1900H!" Edward whined at his brother, not one bit happy with the situation.

"Sure brother, we can always take the early morning train from Dublith on the tommorow. Thing is, if we do that, we have to stay for Teacher's early morning exercises. I don't think I can do that yet."

This immediately sobered Edward up. "I sort of forgot about that. I'm sorry Al." he said guiltily.

"It's okay, brother. I'm actually more worried on what will happen once Teacher finds out what happened to her stove when you tried to brew a potion on her kitchen." Alphonse said

Edward immediately went pale remembering the destruction when he tried to brew a potion on Izui Curtis' kitchen. Alchemy repaired most of the damages but the stove was never the same. "Nah, I already left a note on the kitchen. That should take care of it." Edward said rather dismissively, but his quavering voice says otherwise.

"I can just imagine what the note will look like, brother." Alphonse said. Then as if reading a note, he continued, "Dear Teacher. Please don't be surprised if your stove sings opera every time you turn it on. It will stop singing if you ask it nicely, though. Love, Edward."

"You know what Al? Forget I said anything!" Edward said huffily and grumbled in his seat.

Alphonse smiled at his brother's antics. Even with all that happened in their lives, at least he can see some things don't change. Saying goodnight to his now sleeping brother, he settled for the long trip ahead.

* * *

"Why the early visit, Fullmetal? I was not expecting you until late afternoon at the earliest." General Roy Mustang said, surprised at his subordinate's unusually early appearance

"Well, since we arrived early, we might as well report early to make sure we do not miss anything important." Alphonse said, ignoring his brother's 'I-told-you-so' smirk.

"Good thing you did, Alphonse. I actually have additional details I have to sort out with you two." Mustang said, pulling out another folder

It was Edward's turn to ignore his brother's 'I-told-you-so' smirk. "What is it this time, Bastard?"

"Nothing much, Fullmetal. Just some little details to be ironed out. Small stuff." Mustang answered, not looking up from his paperwork but waiting for the outburst.

Ten seconds has passed and he is yet to hear his subordinate's tirade. Looking up from his desk, he still can see Edward flailing his arms about as if yelling in his usual fashion. The only difference is that no sound is coming out.

Mustang then saw Alphonse tucking a thin polished piece of wood in his sleeves. He gave him a questioning look that Alphonse answered with "A silencing charm, General." Seeing the General's look, he continued. "It is one of those magical techniques in the references provided."

Edward realizing what is happening, reached in his robes, took out a similar piece of stick, and waved it about. "I hate it when you do that, Al." he grumbled after.

"I'm sorry, brother; it was the first thing that came to mind" Alphonse replied.

"I see. Thank you for the demonstration, then. Going back, I expect monthly reports on the mission. Not only on the boy but also whatever you have picked up on that school. Anything that can be considered useful."

"Yeah, sure. Are we done here, old man?" Edward then asked, cutting Mustang on the last word.

"Very impatient, Fullmetal. Any other officer would have you court martialled with that. And to answer your question, not yet." Handing them a folder, he said "Hughes took the liberty of arranging an updated file for both of you. See what you make out of them and act accordingly. With that, both of you are dismissed."

* * *

At half past nine, Minerva McGonagall is knocking what she believes to be General Mustang's office. The door then promptly opened and she was led in to the General's office by a lady officer of which the General seems to be wary of for some reason.

"Thank you for being here, Professor McGonagall. The Elric brothers are not here yet. Would you like for me to fetch them?" General Roy Mustang said after the customary greetings.

Minerva was about to decline when the same female officer said "General, we have already received confirmation that the Elric brothers are on their way. They will arrive in a few minutes."

The General then released a sigh and said. "Very well, Captain. Thank you.". Turning to Minerva, he said "We just have to wait for the brothers, then. Is there anything I can help you with for the meantime?"

"That is fine, General. There is no need to bother. I'll just wait for the brothers here. Where may I sit down?" Minerva answered

"The sofa is on your left. Please do help yourself."

A few minutes passed in when a loud bang was heard from the door. Minerva whipped her wand and pointed it to the direction of the noise where he found Edward Elric with his left leg up from apparently kicking the door open.

"You know there is no need to do that every single time, Fullmetal." General Mustang said, not moving from his desk.  _Was this a common occurrence?_  Minverva thought to herself.

"Yeah, yeah, old man." Edward Elric said dismissively

This irked the teacher in Minerva and she said before she can stop herself. "Mister Elric, I am not how your superiors deal with you discipline but that type of behavior will not be tolerated in Hogwarts. You are to deal with all of your elders with respect that is due to them. Do we have an understanding?"

Edward Elric knew from experience that the old adage of 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' is true. So, to avoid any bodily harm, he just nodded and said "Of course, ma'am."

Minverva blinked twice, not registering the politeness of the Elder Elric boy. "Well then, I will let you go with a warning. But if that discourteous attitude of you persists, measures will be taken. Is that clear, Mister Elric?"

Seeing a nod from the elder Elric. Minverva continued. "Both of you will be taken to school by the Hogwarts Express, along with the other students. After which, you are to join the first years to wait for their sorting, after which you will be introduced to the entire student body. This should be the time both of you are sorted into houses but Professor Dumbledore has stated you are to be sorted to Gryffindor. Class schedules will be discussed tomorrow morning at breakfast. Any questions so far?"

Minerva took the brother's silence as an indication they understood. Handing out two tickets, she said. "These are the tickets for the Hogwarts express for the train leaving at eleven o'clock today. They will also serve as a portkey to take you to the platform by ten thirty." Noticing the lack of luggage, Minerva asked," Where are your trunks, have you packed them already?"

"Al took care of it. Right, Al?"

And the Elder Elric let his younger brother explain the numerous enchantments he has placed on their belongings to allow it to fit on the small case the older brother has on his right hand.

"I said we can just shrink them so they can fit in our pockets but Brother insisted to carry that case of his, just like the old days." Alphonse finished explaining to Minerva while Edward was looking very proud of his brother

"Impossible! All those are advanced charms, even for NEWT levels!" Minverva muttered a bit too loudly

"Both the boys are prodigies Professor, please to take note of that." Mustang said, taking Minerva out of her thoughts.

"Of course General. I do apologize for spacing out." Minerva told Mustang. Then, to the brothers, she said " I believe that should be it. I will be seeing you at Hogwarts." after which, she made haste on going back to Hogwarts to keep whatever left of her dignity intact.


	11. Chapter 11

The portkey promptly deposited, though dumped would be a better term, the brothers on platform 9¾ of the King's Cross station. After taking a good look at their tickets, Alphonse looked at his brother.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Al?"

"Does your ticket have a number for a carriage? Or at least a seat number?"

"No. Should it?"

"Of course it should, Brother. All train tickets should have that. Surely you have-"and Alphonse stopped mid sentence.

Alphonse nearly smacked his own forehead. How could he forget? Out of all those years they spent in the train system, his brother actually never needed train tickets. That silver pocket watch of his and its perks. Alphonse cleared his throat and said "So, Brother, where should we sit?"

"We just take our pick, as always." Edward answered, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, and stepped inside the train.

Shaking his head, Alphonse followed his brother inside the train, passing by several compartments, mostly filled by students, though some are relatively empty. He was about to ask his brother if he plans to actually plan to sit at a compartment when his brother stopped at a door.

"This one looks good. What do you say, Al?" Edward asked his brother.

"I guess so, brother. Why this one though?" Alphonse responded.

Edward just shrugged and opened the door.

The compartment was occupied by a young girl with pale blond hair. The brothers cannot see her face as it is covered by a magazine she is reading. Though, some of her accessories, such as a string of bottle corks around her neck and some sort of a radish for earrings* would definitely stand out.

"Hello, do you mind if me and my brother sit here?" Alphonse asked politely

The compartment's occupant lowered the magazine she is reading to look at the brothers. Pale blue eyes stared at the brothers for quite a while, a dreamy expression never leaving her face.

Alphonse was starting to feel rather uncomfortable when the girl said "I don't mind." her voice as dreamy sounding as her face.

Edward then took it as his cue to enter the compartment and plopped himself on the seat across the girl.

As always, Alphonse took a more sedate pace and sat himself beside the girl so he is facing his brother.

A few minutes has passed when Alphonse noticed the girl is looking at him. "Is something the matter?" he asked the girl.

"You don't seem to be missing something." The girl said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said you don't seem to be missing something." The girl repeated. When Alphonse did not respond, she continued "I don't see any Nargles around you or your brother. That only happens if one paid the fees, which is usually body parts."

If the girl noticed that the brothers paled drastically with her words, she did not give any indication as she looked at them one last time and went back to her magazine.

Ever the polite one, Alphonse asked, "I'm sorry but can you please tell me where you got that information? About the 'fees', that is." though, he is constantly dreading whatever else he might hear from the girl.

"I was told that I should say it's a secret. I don't know why though. Must be a deal of secrecy made with heliopaths" was her answer, and the girl went back reading.

Edward was just about to lose any remaining patience he has left with the girl's dismissive attitude, when the door opened and a red haired girl entered, sliding her trunk along.

"Hi Luna!" the readhead said. "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

Edward then used opportunity to quietly slip out of the compartment, with his brother in tow.

* * *

Having found all of the compartments occupied, they have settled on sitting in the open end of one carriage. The wind was blowing hard, and rather loud, but at least, they know they would not be bothered.

"Hey Al?"

"Yes, Brother?

"Do you think she knows about us?"

"I'm not sure, Brother. She sounds too random for us to be sure, yet she sounds too precise for us to dismiss her."

"I know what you mean Al." a sigh from Edward, punctuated by his fists hitting the floor. "Damn, I hate this!" He said, voicing his frustrations.

"Brother." was al Alphonse could say. He can feel his brother's frustration on being thrust upon this without any control over anything.

Seeing his brother's face darken, Edward said" We'll figure this out, alright? Then we'll beat whoever's ass needs to be beaten!" waving his hands wildly.

"Only you, brother, will think about beating someone's behind in that manner." Alphonse said, smiling a bit for his older brother.

"Of course! I'm that badass!" Edward replied, keeping the conversation light.

The wind was blowing rather hard, so they just passed the time in idle talk. At least until they find out more information on where exactly they ended up now.

But of course, both of them feel that all would be better if they manage to get the answers that Armstrong has promised them.


	12. Chapter 12

Despite the constant rumble of the train, the hubbub of the student body seeping their way out of the train, and the strong wind blowing everything about, Edward Elric managed to sleep through most of the train ride.

It was a good thing his brother was there to wake him up at relevant times; else he would not wake up in time.

 _We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately_.

Stretching his limbs, Edward said: "Well Al, here goes nothing. Ready Al?"

Alphonse nodded his agreement and the brothers made their way inside the train. Letting the other students make their way out of the train first, the brothers lingered in a corner for a minute, before setting their suitcase beside the door and following the mass of black robes, all headed towards the train platform.

Ever the perceptive one, Alphonse asked his brother "Shouldn't there be someone to direct the first years? Or should we all go at the same way as all of the years?"

Before Edward can think of an answer, a woman with a pointed chin and a severe haircut called out for the first years, holding out a lamp as some sort of beacon. "I guess that answers your question, Al." He said, somewhat lamely, and continued with following the direction of the lamp.

The short trek ended in the edge of the lake, where several small wooden boats are waiting for them. "No more than four to a boat." their guide informed them.

"Hey! Does this thing have a weight limit?" Edward said rather loudly, over the gaggle of first years chattering amongst themselves.

Their guide stopped to consider the question, and answered "The question would be irrelevant as the boats will adjust with whatever is placed there."

"Magic, I would think." Alphonse said, knowing full well the reason of his brother's apprehension. "C'mon, brother, it couldn't be that bad." he continued, stepping in on one of the boats, leaving his brother no choice but to step in as well.

* * *

The boat ride was rather short and uneventful, much to Edward's relief. After the boat ride, they were greeted by Minerva McGonagall and were asked to wait on a small antechamber for the meantime.

Nervous first years are already twittering amongst themselves on various theories on how they are sorted to their respective houses. A few minutes, or to the first years, an eternity later, the double doors opened to reveal the large hall where the rest of the student population is waiting.

Most of the students took one look at the trembling first years standing by the double doors and then turned their heads back at the head of the table, where Professor McGonagall placed a stool and an old hat, frayed at the edges.

To the shock of the first years, a seam has ripped at the base of the hat, after which, the hat began to sing.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

" _Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffndor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Huffepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale_.

The hat went on singing about a brief history of the school and its founders followed by their subsequent falling out. The first years watched the hat continue its song, open mouthed, entranced by the sheer amount of magic in the hall. The higher years, however, were murmuring amongst themselves, discussing the unique direction the sorting hat's song took this year.

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you. . . ._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Scattered applause was heard after the sorting hat finished its song. The murmurings, though, have increased in volume. This caused Minerva McGonagall to give the student body a glare almost worthy of Izumi Curtis.

This seemed to do the trick as the murmurs died down drastically. Minerva McGonagall gave the whole student body another round of her glare before going back to the roll of parchment in her hand and calling out, "Abercrombie, Euan".

The sorting went on smoothly, each first year wearing the old hat and being sorted to one of the four houses of Hogwarts. The last name was then called, "Zeller, Rose", and was sorted to Hufflepuff.

Minerva McGonagall took the sorting hat and the stool and walked out of the Great Hall. It was then Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet and went to the podium.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back!" Then, as if remembering something, he said "But before we go on our feast, let me inform you that this year, Hogwarts has extended her hands to some new students from another land. Please do give them a warm welcome. Edward and Alphonse Elric!"

Edward and Alphonse Elric then made their way to the front of the great hall. Scattered applause was heard from the great hall, most students favored talking to their seatmates on the school's unexpected addition.

"These boys will be residing with the Gryffindor house for the remainder of the year, so please make them feel at home." At which, the brothers made their way and settled themselves at the Gryffindor table. "And so, I will not be keeping anyone from their dinner, everyone, tuck in."

* * *

"So, which of you is Edward and which is Alphonse?" one of the students, asked the brothers once they got themselves settled in the Gryffindor table, right in the middle of the fifth years.

"I'm Edward, and that is my younger brother, Alphonse." Edward replied in his usual fashion, emphasizing the word 'younger', as always.

Introductions then went round the table; last one to introduce himself was Harry Potter. Harry had then steeled himself for whatever overblown reaction these foreigners may have.

Harry Potter was a tad bit shocked at the reaction he got from the brothers, or rather the lack of shock. Just a flicker of recognition and a polite nod of acknowledgement, at least for Alphonse, Edward just grunted and started piling his plate with the feast. He would have bothered asking himself what is different this time only his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley started a rather public argument.

After the feast has been cleared and small talk became a tad bit loud, Dumbledore then stood up again and made a few announcements. It was right after the announcements of the staffing changes when a simpering  _hem, hem_  was heard.

Dumbledore tried to continue with the announcements but that  _hem, hem_  noise seems to interrupt him at all times. With this, acting the bigger man, Dumbledore stepped down and offered the podium to the cause of the incessant interruption.

A short stout woman then took the podium. Wide eyes and slack mouth gives her a rather toad like appearance, her wide berth covered by a pink cardigan with filly lace and ribbons altogether.

"Thank you, Headmaster," the pink monstrosity simpered, "for those kind words of welcome".

She then went on with her clearly pre-prepared speech, most of which went over the student body's heads. Of course, with notable exceptions.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger had her eyes glazed, focusing on the speech and doing her best to disregard the high girlish voice and the fluffy pink monstrosity. Edward Elric look thoroughly incensed and ready to destroy property, a combination of a silencing charm and his brother's hand in his arm keeping him in place. Alphonse Elric is not doing any better, but keeping his brother calm takes precedence and he has to effect an air of calmness.

Most of the student body did not even notice her finishing her speech and sitting down if not for Dumbledore clapping his hand.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing next to her. After which, he continued with his announcements as if he has not been interrupted.

The so-called, Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley then launched on a furious discussion as to what Hermione thought about the new professor's speech. So engrossed they were with their own discussion that they have not noticed that Dumbledore has already bid his good night, dismissing the school.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!" Hermione told Ronald,

"Oh yeah," said Ron, who has obviously forgotten. "Hey - Hey you lot! Midgets!"

A thoroughly fuming Edward Elric launched himself towards the unsuspecting prefect. If not for his Alphonse Elric, blood would have definitely been shed. However, Alphonse was not quick enough as he was only able to restrain him when Edward is only a foot away from the said prefect.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK-MIDGET WHO CAN EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'LL SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE WOULDN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT *breath* DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE CAN BREATH OXYGEN ATOMS THROUGH THE WATER!"

"Brother! Please!" Alphonse pleaded, holding on to his brother for dear life, lest his brother might slip free and maim the offending person within an inch of his life.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed at Ronald, "Now you've done it! McGonagall's on her way"

"First years, please follow Miss Granger and Mister Weasley to your dormitories." Turning to the Elric brothers, she said, "Messrs Elric. Please follow me." throwing another glare to her lions and walked away, expecting the Elric brothers to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acknowledgements:  
> > http://dotb18.deviantart.com/art/Ed-s-Short-Rants-160660599 for the short rant mentioned  
> > Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the recognizable passages
> 
> and yeah, this chapter should make this fic of the same chapter as the one posted in ff.net. any updates will be done on both websites.
> 
> for anything, please don't hesitate to comment. and please.. a little love? a kudos or even a hit will make my day!


	13. Chapter 13

"I told you Al! That kid's asking for it!" Edward Elric told his brother yet again, looking, for all intents and purposes, a petulant five year old.

"But brother, maiming the poor guy's not the solution!" Alphonse explained, yet again.

"Maiming?! Al! I'm just trying to make a point!"

"Brother—" Alphonse was about to argue it further but the door opened, revealing Minerva McGonagall.

"Mister Elric, care to explain what happened?" Minerva McGonagall, facing the older Elric boy.

"He's asking for it! No one calls me names like that without getting away with it!" Edward argued with the stern professor but with a lot less steam.

"I'm sorry, Professor, it is a rather sensitive issue for him. You know, anything about, his, um, stature." Alphonse explained for his brother, halting at the words, making sure to explain his brother's Napoleonic complex without triggering another outburst from his brother.

Alphonse knows for a fact that his brother will lash out at anyone making any pass at his height. Brother or not.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Alphonse, wondering in why Edward would react so strongly at any pass at his height.

"He had a rather late growth spurt." was Alphonse's explanation. "And yes, what happened today is nowhere near what he can do during those moods." he added, seeing the unseen questions on Minerva's face

"Damn right you are, Al." Edward grumbled, still fuming but not mad enough to incur the wrath of the stern professor.

"Well then, Mister Elric. I will let you off with a warning this time. But any other incidents like this and I won't hesitate to give you detentions, do you understand."

Satisfied that her stern telling to hit its mark, Minerva continued. "Also, please be reminded that with the exception of Albus, only I know the real nature of your enrollment. The whole faculty will treat you like a normal student. We expect proper behavior. From the both of you." though this time, speaking more to Edward than to Alphonse.

The brothers then mumbled their ' _yes professor_ 's and was then escorted to the Gryffindor dormitories. But before they enter the dorm rooms themselves, Minerva stopped them for a moment to give them a map of the castle. Before she can stop herself though, she told the brothers.

"Please, I ask of you, take care of Harry. Keep him safe."

The look the brothers gave her stopped her for a minute. Gone were children that she had reprimanded earlier. Fierce determination burned in the brother's eyes as they said. "We will, professor".

With that, Minerva left the brothers, feeling a bit more confident that these boys may be able to help her lion.

* * *

Since Edward was too busy with feeding himself to care, Alphonse took it to replying to the students' inquiries.

"Where are you guys from?"

"Where have you been studying before?"

"What position do you play in Quidditch?"

"Are those eyes real?"

Alphonse tried his best to answer all those questions the best way he can. It is a good thing most of the questions were innocent enough to answer truthfully. He hopes that none of the questions goes in the direction that they cannot answer fully.

"So, why just now? I don't remember reading in Hogwarts, A History that the school accepts transfer students." the girl they know as Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure either. It was just offered to us this year." Alphonse answered, somewhat lamely. He can't very well say to this girl that they were instructed by their superior officer to babysit her friend, who is currently being very sullen at the moment.

"Transfer or Exchange student programs are actually the Headmaster's prerogative." a dreamy voice piped from behind them.

Over the chaos that is the school breakfast, no one noticed both brothers stiffened considerably at the voice.

"Luna!" the red headed girl, Ginny, said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just avoiding the Nargle infestation in the Ravenclaw table. Can I sit here?" Luna said

"Uh, sure, no problem. Come sit down"

Luna then sat down beside Ginny, which is incidentally right in front of the brothers. Mistaking the brother's uneasiness for shyness, Ginny said "Oh right! Alphonse, Edward, this si Luna Lovegood, she's in my year, only in Ravenclaw. Luna, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Dumbledore introduced them last night.", introducing the brothers to Luna.

The brothers then gave out their  _'nice to meet you'_ s and tried to avoid looking at the blonde.

But they can still feel those blue dreamy eyes, staring at them. Especially Edward, since Alphonse was dragged by Hermione for their class schedules

"Edward Elric?" Luna then said after a few minutes

"Yes?"

"How's the leg treating you?"

"I'm sorry? What do you mean by that?" Edward then clarified in a calm voice nowhere near to the dread he is feeling right now.

"Your leg, silly. We all know muggle made things do not work at Hogwarts!" Luna said, looking at Edward like he'd grown a new head.

Edward Elric was then stunned to silence. Numerous thoughts, such as  _'how did she know?'_ ,  _'is she a threat?'_ ,  _'just who is she?'_ , _'is she with Armstrong?'_  invaded his head faster than he can comprehend that he did not notice Alphonse calling out to him.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Alphonse said, nearly shaking his brother in panic.

Edward managed to croak out an 'I'm fine' and looked around, not finding Luna. "Where's Luna?"

"She went to get her schedule from Professor Flitwick." Ginny answered Edward's question. After a few minutes, she said "Hey, Edward, Listen, about Luna, don't listen to her much. I mean, she's my friend and she's okay overall, but she tends to get really weird most of the time. So, yeah."

Edward then let out the breath he did not realize he has been holding and managed to look a little sheepish. "Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry." Then, he gave his brother a look and said, "You got the map Al? Let's go!", getting up, not wanting to stay in the Great Hall any longer.

Before they managed to cross a few steps, A random Gryffindor called out to them. "Hey! Edward, Alphonse! You dropped something!" She then gave them a piece of parchment.

The brothers then unrolled the parchment, finding themselves reading another of those all too familiar notes

_Colonel Elric_

_The amount of pettiness the people of power here are on a levels you have never seen before. Be the bigger man and don't take the bait. At least, for the sake of your brother._

_Colonel Armstrong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone! I am so sorry! Between college and my work, I don't have time for myself anymore, let alone find the right frame of mind to write. But I swear I try my best to finish chapter 14 (though that would not be much, plot-wise) after I post chapter 14, hopefully, by october, I'll step back for a bit (I will NOT use the word hiatus) to get my brain on track with what I want to do with this fic (the perils of uploading way too early)
> 
> But if you have anything you want to see on the fic, please do tell me so I can see where am I to place it. And before anyone gives me flak on asking someone to write this story for me, let me just clarify, I'm just asking for a bit of something to oil the cogs in my brain. something to prime the pump, so to speak.
> 
> And here I am, rambling again. Please, don't get tired with me. Every hit, kudos, subscribe and comment helps! Tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

"Brother, is something wrong?" Alphonse asked worriedly. It is very rare his brother becomes this quiet. And in all instances, nothing good came out of it.

"Luna knows about the automail, Al." Edward answered his brother

"But-but that's impossible. We've been very careful here. And it's only just a day! How can she find out!"

"I know, Al.." a pause. "Al, do you think?"

"She knows us? Brother, do you thinks she's from Amestris? I mean, many people from Central has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Quite logical, but no. My lovely little Lunalove is most definitely English." a female voice said, interrupting the brother's conversation.

The brothers then looked around for the voice, eventually settling on the only student in the corridor. Slytherin robes, long blond hair tied in two low ponytails and grey eyes behind a pair of eyeglasses.

"Armstrong." Edward growled, hackles raised

"There is no need for the aggression, Colonel; I do not mean any harm." a pause, "At least, not today". Era said, a knowing smirk in place.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be abroad, studying?" Alphonse asked warily

"Oh. But I am, Mister Elric." was Era's answer, arranging her features to convey mild surprise

"What do you mean you are, you were supposed to" Edward started to argue, but then he stopped "You mean this is the school you are going to every damn year?"

"Why of course, Colonel. Hogwarts has a certain import a magical child cannot do without."

"Do you mean this is where General Hughes hid that time?" Alphonse clarified.

"Not really. He was in the nearby town of Hogsmeade. But then again, I don't think you will be interested in those details" Eras said, seemingly talking to herself, left hand holding her elbow and her right hand in a loose fist, cradling her chin. "Oh well, that's neither here nor there, though. Feel like having tea later?" she continued, this time looking expectantly at the brothers.

"Stop. Just stop! Quit the crap and better start explaining this instant Armstrong!"

"Don't worry, I will. I promise, no hidden transmutation circles this time. The kitchens, I believe you two are on a free period now."

"Why should we agree Armstrong?"

"I told you I'll explain once I have everything in place. Tell me, when I have actually lied?"

Hearing voices coming from the hallway, Era decided to leave it for now. "The kitchens, Colonel, Mister Elric" said Era, nodding at the brothers and then walked away.

"Edward! Alphonse! Where have you been? Why did you leave breakfast early? You should not be going around the castle on your own!" Hermione Granger badgered at them, berating the brothers like they were a pair of wayward five year olds.

"I'ts okay, Miss Hermione. Professor McGonagall gave us a map the night before. We're good. Thank you for the concern though." Alphonse said, smiling at Hermione, speaking before his brother resorts to aggression, yet again.

Hermione then huffed, evidently not happy but willing to let it slide. "If you're so sure. But still, you should not be going off on your own! You don't know a thing about this place."

Seeing that the brothers are not paying that much attention to her rant, Hermione huffed yet again. "Honestly, you two! Are you listening to me?"

"We are, Hermione." two voices answered before the brothers were able to an appropriate response.

"Harry, Ron! You know I'm not talking to you" Hermione rounded at her friends for the interruption.

"More like talking at." Edward muttered to his brother, to which, Alphonse hissed a "Brother!" in an attempt to shush his brother's impolite yet accurate comments.

"Argh! Hopeless I tell you! Totally hopeless!" Hermione shouted, thereby ending her rattling. "I'm going to class now!" she added, stomping her way out of the hall.

"Sorry about that. Well, she's not always like that, you know. She's okay most of the time." Harry said apologetically, hands rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, no matter, I'm not here to be nattered by another girl anyway." Edward said dismissively.

"So, where's your next class?" Harry then asked the brothers, trying to make small talk.

"Our next class starts next period, so we thought we'll just go to the library to see what we can find." Alphonse then answered, consulting his timetable

"No way! You have a free period after breakfast?" Ronald exclaimed, grabbing the timetable from Alphonse. "Blimey, look, Harry! They don't have History of Magic", he said, shoving the said timetable to Harry's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I see it, Ron." Harry said, snatching the timetable from Ronald. "We'll see you around, then, I guess." He said, handing it back to Alphonse, and dragging Ronald to class.

Waiting until they cannot see the two Gryffindors, the Elric brothers then went back to their map and made their way to the kitchens.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where the kitchens are?" Edward asked his brother, looking at the large painting of a bowl of fruits in front of them.

"Well, that is what the map says, Brother." Alphonse answered, looking at the map another time, just to be sure. "It should be here somewhere." he added, though mostly to himself

"What's with wizards and all these thoroughly fucked up architecture!" Edward all but wailed to his brother, remembering all the false and hidden doors they have encountered for the last hour.

"I'd like to think it has something to do with them hiding from the rest of humanity all the time. Then again, we're talking about magical humans, who knows what's going on those heads of theirs." a third person joined the brothers in front of the painting, hands behind her back.

"Colonel Armstrong." Alphonse greeted the newcomer, wariness evident in his voice

"Why the lack of trust? I'm hurt." Era replied, dramatically twisting her face to an agonized countenance.

"You only have yourself to blame, bitch." Edward then growled at Era

"Wow. Send a person once to the Gate, even if it is to their benefit, and you have their eternal hatred. What is happening to the world?" Era said mostly to herself, but loud enough for the brothers to hear.

Another dramatic loud sigh from Era and she stepped forward to the painting and ran her fingers on the fruits.

"To answer your question, Colonel, this is the entrance to the kitchen. All you need to do is to tickle the pear." Era said, looking back at the Elric brothers, entering the kitchens before the painting has swung fully open.

Little dwarf-like creatures swarmed the brothers the moment both their feet entered the kitchens. Each one pushing the other aside to ask how can they be of assistance to the brothers.

"Not chimeras, mind you. House elves. The Hogwarts House elves, to be specific." Era called out to them to one of the small tables in the kitchens, where an elaborate tea service was set up.

The brother's made their way to the table, but not before checking the flooring to determine if a circle was etched in the tea service. Era raised an eyebrow at that. "Honestly now." she told the brothers.

The brothers did not dignify it with a response and just sat on one of the chairs. Era then poured herself a cup of tea and took one of the ladyfingers, nibbling on it daintily. Seeing the brothers not touching the food, she said "I did not touch anything of the service, you know. Everything you see was done by the house elves."

The brothers then started to help themselves with the service. Once the brothers got comfortable, Era said, "So, I promised you answers, have I not?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Yay! Done! Just in time for October! I told you I will update on October! *faints*
> 
> Firstly, I am so sorry for that long wait, I swear I keep trying to write something there but nothing comes up! I only got an idea a couple of days ago on my way to work! :p
> 
> Well, yeah, there's the cliffie (if you can call it that). I decided to put the rest of the elevenses on a separate chapter. Else it would be too wordy (even with my standard, and I love hearing myself talk).
> 
> So, thank you all for your support! I got some ideas to tide me over the next chapter so I hope I would be able to put it up on November.
> 
> And yes, please dont' forget to enjoy, if you can spare the time, please do send me a review. All fave and follow notifications are most appreciated as well! :)
> 
> I am still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested.
> 
> Lastly, this is also cross posted in FF.net. same pen name, same title. See you there too! Hits and reads make my day


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Anything Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa and anything from the Harry Potter universe is owned by JK Rowling

Two sets of ears perked up at the statement. Like bloodhounds on a scent.

"I don't feel like answering questions today, though. Why don't I tell you a story instead?"

The glares the brothers sent Era could have a grown man plead for mercy. However, Era just looked at them for a moment before continuing.

 

"Once upon a time, there was this wizard. As he was a rather charming and talented individual in his youth, the people he grew up with treated him as a prodigy. Because of this, he grew up as an arrogant man, seeing everyone beneath his notice.

He would always say: "There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it….". He actually believed it too, in all honesty. Being the arrogant man that he is, he failed to discover a very important part of the adage. Its complete version says: 'There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it'" Era paused for effect, 'and those willing to pay the price''. If he were aware of this, things may have been different, but then again, that is not the case.

He started delving into obscure branches of magic that was forgotten by time. Little did he know, those branches were forgotten for a reason: wizards of old saw the price of the magic too high for their tastes, so they left them to obscurity.

Again, being the arrogant man that he is, he refused to heed the signs and went ahead with his plans. In order to obtain immortality, he used the blood of innocents to split his soul and bind them to several inanimate items. This way, his soul is still living even if his earthly body reached its end.

However, as you both know, this type of magic comes with a price befitting the man's arrogance.

Firstly, splitting his soul caused him to lose his humanity, and later, his sanity. Insanity made him see himself as god, tasked to rid the world of impurities. All he managed to do though is create a cult bent on mass-genocide. But that is a story for another day."

 

Era then paused for a sip of tea "What's with wizards and pumpkin? Pumpkin pies, Pumpkin pasty, and even Pumpkin juice, for crying out loud! Thank heavens for Darjeeling." she addressed the brothers, changing the subject altogether

"I know I love hearing myself talk, but this, my dears, is good Darjeeling. Best enjoy it while hot." Era said, taking another sip of tea

"And what does it have to do with anything, Armstrong?" Edward asked brusquely

"The Darjeeling? None whatsoever, I just feel like having it today." was Era's answer

"What the fuck, Armstrong! Are you fucking shitting me?" Edward then blurted out, slamming the teacup down, rattling the table.

"Dear me, Colonel, of course not! Why would I even do that?" Era replied in mock horror, "I remember to have promised you answers, but I did not promise a specific method of delivery, did I not? So, shall we?" she continued, setting down her cup gently as she continues with her story.

 

"So, to continue. Not to say that the wizards did not fight back, however, they were led by a pacifist who believes that everything can be solved with soft words and kindness. Needless to say, those were dark days.

Then one day, both parties received word that a child will be born and this child will end the war altogether. With this, the madman planned the demise of the child whom he considered the threat.

To be fair, the pacifist did his best to protect the family of the child who would fit the criteria, however, that proved to be not enough. They were not able to protect themselves to a traitor, a rat who sold them to the other side.

As usual of the madman, he failed to realize that the word he received, yet again, is incomplete. The part he missed? It was he who will choose the child of his downfall. If he just left the matter alone, then his reign would have been left unchallenged, but then again, sanity was something he lost long before. He attacked the child one night, and this provided an opportunity for the Universe to balance itself out. A reckoning, if you will.

On the night of the attack, the child's parents were brutally murdered. This provided the sacrifice needed to open the gates, so to speak, and for the universe to do the needful to achieve equivalence.

His physical body was decimated, the remainder of his soul split in two parts: one part embedded itself to the poor child and the other, the part containing his consciousness was left behind to wander as a wraith, unable to do anything in the physical realm. With four parts of his soul trapped in different relics and another trapped in the body of the child, we can say he is now immortal. The boon and the price. Equivalence. The end."

 

It took a couple of minutes for the brothers to absorb the story while helping themselves to the tea service. Alphonse was about to ask a question when Era started speaking again.

 

"Only the madman did not learn his lesson. Not that he has enough understanding in him to learn the lesson though. Even as a wraith, he managed to secure an accomplice for his plans. Last year, using another old magical method, he managed to create a corporeal body to contain him. No fair. No fair at all. Hence, I was sent to deal with it. Find all the soul pieces and bring the madman to the Gates for the final judgment. Apparently, subtle methods do not work with him."

 

"And what does it have to do with us?" Edward asked

"I'm not an alchemist. I cannot just bring a living, breathing person to the Gates." Era answered matter-of-factly. Seeing the disbelieving look from the brothers, she added "Well, with certain exceptions of course."

"Great. Glad to know we are that special." Edward commented drily.

"Moving on.. Ah, yes, the madman's judgment. So, we know someone else needs to bring him to the gates. Pop quiz. What would be the most effective way of sending someone to the Gates?"

"Human Transmutation." was the brothers' answer

A hiss from Era. "Not the answer I was looking for, but we can work with that. We all know there is no such thing as a successful human transmutation. With that, we can say that all recorded human transmutations are failures. With that, what we can infer?"

"All of them are rebounds." Alphonse answered

"But not all rebounds send the alchemist in question to the gate right? What makes a rebound from human transmutation different from others?" Era continued, waving her hands in a  _'go on, continue'_  gesture.

"The gravity of the transmutation. Human transmutations needs more of everything. The arrays are more complex, the formulae are much more detailed. And the prices are much graver than normal rebounds." Alphonse then continued, slowly making the connections.

"Now we are on the same page! Now, considering the things we have just established, what would be the most effective way of sending someone to the Gates?"

"A powerful rebound." Alphonse answered, realizing what Era is leading them at.

Ever the over reacting brother, Edward shouts, "You want us to create a rebound that powerful? Are you insane?"

"No." A pause from Era, "And uh, I'll get back on you on that."

Edward then lost whatever cool he had. He stood up and charged at Era, almost toppling the tea service in the first place. "Wait, you'll get back to us whether you want us to do that rebound? Why you"

"Oh. Oh! The second question was rhetorical! I'm so sorry! I thought it was an actual question! Of course not! I'm not asking you to do a rebound! Well, not a rebound-rebound!" Era then exclaimed, calm as you please, as if only Alphonse is the only thing between her and a very angry Edward Elric.

"Then you better start making sense, Armstrong." Edward then growled, going back to his seat to again listen to the girl.

"Fine. No more games. You're no fun Colonel." Era said, sitting down and pouting like a child. "I'm not asking for a rebound. What I need is a reaction so unstable so the scales can be tipped. Remember when the Colonel here punched a hole through that guy? The one going by the name Homonculus? Well, he like to be called as Father, you might remember him with that. Anyways, a body as damaged as that cannot hold the power he had acquired, hence, he achieved critical mass and was immediately sent to the gates before any irreparable damages can be done. That is what is needed. The madman needs to achieve critical mass so he can be directed to his judgment."

"And where do we fit in all this. Are you asking brother to fight this war as well?" Alphonse asked Era, anger tinting his usually calm tone.

"Calm down, Mister Elric. I'm not asking any of you to fight. Remember the child? The one, for lack of a better term, 'destined' to become the madman's downfall? He's the one who can best send the madman to critical mass. At least, if we are not to make that much of a change, that is. The child survived, to be raised by distant relatives who would rather forget the existence of the said child. The child then grew up unwanted and unloved, ignorant of the world he belongs to, and the responsibility on his shoulders. Why, one may ask. It was the pacifist's idea. With all the responsibility heaped upon the child, he only saw just that, a child. And as far as the pacifist is concerned, innocence should be kept for as long as possible. Forever, if one can help it. This meant he is currently keeping the child in the dark of his role in this whole sorry mess."

"So we find the child, and then what?"

Looking at her watch, Era's eyes became wide and then she swore, "It's almost time for Potions! We should get going before Professor Snape skins us alive! Just go straight to the dungeons, third door from the right!" she shouted running towards the kitchen door, leaving the brothers no choice but to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is for my November installment. (wow, the second longest chap after the first chap)
> 
> Firstly, thank you all for the love! Yay! I got Kudos! Please accept my humble offerings of gratitude and virtual cookies . And love as well. Lots and lots of love! :) Please don't hesitate to comment. That would really make my day!
> 
> Second, please accept my apologies as this might be last update for the year December is a hectic month for me (don't get me started on my to do list, I doubt you'd hear the end of it). Let me also get my bearings as to how do I want to get to the ending from where we are right now in the story. I can't just time skip and just go straight to the big boom, that would be cheating. If you want to see something while I direct them to the big boom, don't hesitate to shoot me a PM!
> 
> Third, I only have microsoft word to proofread the words I crunch out. Please, a beta would make a very lovely christmas and birthday gift (yes, my birthday is in december). Please, please?
> 
> Lastly, I forgot to give credit to the person with the FF pen name Amiyrasmom for the term 'lunalove'. Sorry. Thanks for letting me borrow the name! And also, the direction to Snape's classroom? I just made it up. If anyone can give me the directions to there from the kitchens, I'd be very much obliged.


	16. Chapter 16

"Let it be known that I, General Roy Mustang, is trying really hard to actually finish the paperwork in his desk for the longest time."

"Operative word though would be: trying, General." His trusty captain replied. Taking a small sheaf of paper from the 'out' box and placing a larger stack of paper to the 'in' box, she said. "If you cannot finish the whole lot by the end of the day, at least prioritize the ones marked 'urgent'. You should be able to finish those within today."

"Today? Have you seen the amount of work marked "urgent'? You have got to be kidding me!" the General whined, taking a look at the amount of folders marked 'urgent'.

"If you have finished them earlier, then they would not have been marked 'urgent', General. I will be back for them at the end of the day." Captain Hawkeye crisply said and promptly went out of the office, closing the door with a soft 'snick'.

"As if whining would actually work on Captain Hawkeye. My, my, Roy, are you losing your touch?" Another person, currently snacking on some sandwiches, commented.

"Shut it Hughes, can't you see I'm working?" Mustang then grumbled, going over the first document he got his hands on.

"Not working is what it looks like. This has got to be a new record, Roy. The highest stack of paperwork in the whole of East City Headquarters"

Not dignifying the jibe with a response, General Roy Mustang instead sent a glare to the Brigadier General.

"But seriously Roy, what's eating you? Anyone can see you are quite listless the past few weeks."

"My team has not commented on that." Mustang then replied.

"Just because you team does not look they notice, does not mean that they do not. They're your men, Roy."

"That just sounds like the convoluted stuff Armstrong spouts"

"Which Armstrong?" Hughes asks jokingly. "You know there are at least three in the military, right?"

"You know who I am talking about, Hughes." Changing the topic, Mustang said, "Speaking of her, have you heard from Colonel Armstrong lately?"

"Yeah, I just finished reading her latest weekly report. Nothing, to be worried about yet. Just their usual brand of dramatic idiocy."

"You mentioned she's also studying at this Hogwarts school, right? And you're receiving regular correspondence?" Mustang pressed on

Understanding dawned on the Brigadier General."Ah. So that is what it's about."

"Its unlike the brothers, Hughes. They always send in their reports on time. I have not heard anything from them since they were dispatched." Mustang said, finally voicing out his concern.

"You know Edward's not too keen on regularly reporting on time. Sometimes he does just that to spite you." Hughes said, trying to diffuse his friend's worries.

"But not Alphonse, Hughes. He's the type to make sure I actually receive reports." Changing course, he asked "Has Armstrong mentioned the brothers in her reports?" Mustang replied.

Seeing that trying to rationalize the situation won't work, Hughes then went for humor. "Do you know you sound like a worried mother right now Roy?

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer."

Giving it up as a lost cause, Hughes said "You really are that concerned, are you Roy? No matter, I'll just go and check with Era then."

"Thank you, Hughes"

Remembering something, Hughes asked, "I just thought of it, you don't open your windows don't you?"

Raising his eyebrows at his friend's silliness, he deadpanned, "I have a sniper for a captain, tell me why is an open window a good idea."

"Point taken, but seriously. You don't open your window? At least just to let the mail in?"

"Just to let the mail in? The mail. Do you listen to yourself Hughes?" For all his friend's wit and brilliance, he sometimes wonders what type of mushrooms are included in his friend's daily snacks.

"Come to think of it, that sounds rather odd, doesn't it?" Hughes mused to himself. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by multiple insistent taps on the glass windows.

"And there's that goddamned tapping again. I swear it just gets worse everyday! Somebody make it stop, goddammit!" Mustang then took a deep breath and continued. "I know I sound like a whiny brat right now, but that tapping has been going on for weeks! Every day, late afternoon like clockwork. How can one concentrate with that?"

Hughes then looked at the window where the tapping was coming from. His eyes widened in recognition and then he said, "Uh Roy? I think I know what's happening. Give me a minute." after which, he went out of the office, leaving Mustang suffer through the tapping noises.

After a few minutes, or an eternity of torture later if Mustang is asked, Hughes then went back to the office carrying a small bag.

"Pet treats. What the fuck are you thinking." Roy growled upon seeing his friend. Pet treats. What type of mushrooms has his friend eating?

"Making the tapping stop." With this, Hughes then opened one of windows, but not before shouting "Mind the desk, please" to no one in particular.

From the window swooped five barn owls who then proceeded to peck Mustang viciously.

"Don't stop pecking him until he gets the letter. Very Edward." Noticing that the owls curiously avoids pecking at skin, instead attacking at his hair and his uniform. "But make sure he does not get hurt. I bet that was Alphonse's instructions".

"What the fu-? Hughes, what the hell are you trying to do?!" Mustang all but screeched, batting the owls away in vain.

Another owl, larger than the others, swooped into the room. However, instead of it going straight at Mustang, it landed gracefully on the sofa arm and threw an imperious glare at Hughes, as if saying 'tend to me, you peasant'.

"Sorry Roy, this one's more important." Hughes said, going back to the sofa. Ignoring the incredulous looks his friend is giving him, he went to the sofa and relieved the eagle owl of its burden. Hughes's face then contorted into an evil smile as he faced his friend again.

"Hughes, what do you think-"Mustang started, only to be blinded by a camera flash. "Sorry Roy, they said please." Hughes said, smirking at his friend.

Dazed by the camera flash, the owls then landed on Mustang's table, luckily not upending the precarious stack of paperwork on it. It was then Mustang noticed that all the owls have packages tied to their legs.

"Owls." was all Mustang was able to say

"Yep. They say postal owls are smarter than homing pigeons. Also, they won't stop until their packages are actually delivered. Hence the endless tapping at your window." Hughes then explained, handing the bag of owl treats to his friend. "Its actually the most common way of communication with wizarding Britain." seeing the blank look his friend has, Hughes then said; "Let me guess, you still have not read the primer Era left you, lazy sod." but without any heat or malice in the words.

Noticing his friend focusing on the missives tied to the birds, he took the sheaf of papers marked "urgent" from the table, and then some more. "Just this once, Roy. I know you want to read all those reports first. Don't forget to give them pet treats before they leave." Gesturing to the eagle owl still perched on the sofa, Hughes said, "I still need write a reply, can you come with me to my office?"

Looking as if he has no other choice, the eagle owl deigned to perched on Hughes' shoulder as they leave Mustang's office towards their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know, that is one snooty eagle owl. I've decided to name him Mycroft. Because reasons. Should his name be revealed in the story? or should it just remain background info for us who reads author's notes? 
> 
> and thank you anon for this wonderful, wonderful prompt
> 
> don't hesitate to leave reviews so I know how I'm doing :)


	17. Chapter 17

With his very fiery personality, unrefined manners, and explosive attitude towards any slight to his person, namely his stature, it is a common misconception that the Fullmetal Alchemist charges at any situation like a bull, collateral damages be damned.

However, that is actually not the case. There is a method to the madness, if one would say. Upon close inspection on his methods, one can see that he is more of a feline hunter. He first sits back and assesses the situation and at the right time, pounces and lays waste to his enemies.

And today, in the first day of classes, is the time to wait.

"Al, why does the potion classroom have to be this dark?" He asks his brother. _It's like the hidden rooms in the fifth lab all over again._ This one, he keeps to himself.

Al was about to respond when the classroom door banged open and a sallow-faced man entered the room.

"Whatever you are about to say, don't. Snape hates everyone except his own house. That overgrown dungeon bat." Ronald whispered to the brothers

"Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for not being in your seat." the man known as Snape barked. With this, Ron scuttled over to his seat, but not without throwing an _I-told-you-so_ look at the brothers.

After a short lecture on the OWL exams, Snape set them to work on a potion called "the Draught of Peace". The brother's made quick work on their potions, leaving them free to observe the classroom.

The Weasley lad indeed have a point. Based on what the brothers saw, Snape is clearly biased towards the Slytherins and is unfair, if not downright nasty with the Gryffindors. He seems to torment one student in particular, though.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensely.

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?". Snape then proceeded to openly humiliate Harry in front of the whole class, ending it with vanishing the contents of his cauldron.

"Harsh." Alphonse commented softly. Compared to the others, Harry's potion does not look so bad.

"Justifiable, though." Edward, ever the perfectionist, responded to his brother's comment.

"Still a bully."

"Yeah."

The brothers then watched as Harry grumpily stuffed all his things inside his back and all but fleeing the Potions classroom at the first ring of the lunch bell.

-line break-

After Harry walked out, yet again, on the lunch table, Ronald Weasley then turned his attention to the brothers. "But honestly, Snape's a right git, isn't he?" He asked the brothers.

"Ronald! He's a professor!" hissed Hermione

"What! You think he's just strict? He's a right terror!" Ronald hissed back, more fervently

"As far as strict goes, he's actually quite harmless." Al commented, more to himself though.

"Harmless? Can you tell me who can be more terrifying than Snape?" Ronald all but yelled, unbelieving of the treachery of the quiet Elric Brother

"Teacher." both brothers replied at the same time, shuddering in fear at the idea of her 'classes'.

Recovering a bit, Alphonse commented "But to be fair, Teacher was equally terrifying to everyone."

"There's that. Snape's just targeting specific individuals." Edward replied

"Why would he be act like that though? I mean it is very unprofessional, to begin with."

"Well, he's a right git, that is why." Ronald cut in fervently, having decided to hate the man years ago.

"Or maybe he's still grieving. Unresolved grief tends to escalate into bitterness." Another interjected in their conversation.

All heads turned to the new arrival, questioning look on their faces.

"Many never had the time to make peace with the skeleton buried in their backyards. Or was it the front yard, Edward? I'm not sure which." Luna said, looking at Edward for confirmation

"Luna! You're scaring them now!" Ginny gently chided her companion

"Do I really? It does not look like they are scared." Luna told Ginny, looking at her audience. Ronald looked at her as if she sprouted a new head, mouthing "skeletons in the yard, really", Alphonse looking worryingly at his brother whose mind was transported again to that stormy day in Risembool.

"Okay Luna, I believe you." Ginny said, mostly to placate her companion. "Why don't we just grab some of the pie and eat at the courtyard?" She suggested to her friend, mouthing the word _'sorry'_ to the disturbed lot of the lunch table.

"She's real barmy, isn't she?" Ronald addressed the brothers, once the two young girls were safely out of sight.

The brothers internally sighed in relief, sure in the knowledge that Luna's words are not taken seriously as they do. The rest of the lunch break passed in relative peace, after which Ron went to follow Harry to the Divination class and Hermione to her own class. This is another free time for the brothers so they went to the library to write their mandatory report to East City Headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgements: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the recognizable passages
> 
> firstly, yeah. short chapter is short. deal with it
> 
> also, a nod to episode 20 of FMA-B. I was sure it was buried on the front yard, right? The front yard was the one with the tree.
> 
> does anyone know where does Hermione go during Divination class? It is not specified in the books.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Anything Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa and anything from the Harry Potter universe is owned by JK Rowling

"Wow, that that kid has some issues." Ed commented to his brother, noting the dramatic turn of events on the otherwise boring Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I know brother, I really think he needs some help." Al answered, concerned for their charge, who had just been issued some sort of notice by the instructor and was advised to got to McGonagall ."I mean is there anything we can do about it?"

"I know. But Al, we're only here to make sure he does not get hurt by the Big Bad and his groupies. And Al, what can we do? He does not talk to his friends, let alone to us."

"I guess we just have to find a way to talk to him."

"Easier said than done, Al. But, sure. Let's see if he's willing to talk once he blew off his steam."

"I just hope it comes sooner than later, brother."

"Hem, hem. Now, is there anyone else who wants to speak up? I believe our _guests_ have something to say?"

"Nothing, Professor. We were just surprised with Mister Potter's reactions, that is all." Alphonse answered diplomatically

"I'm afraid we have not made a good impression there. I assure you, all he said was just lies." Umbridge then said. She still has to treat those Amestrian brats nicely, who knows who they are related to, she thinks. She has to ask her contact what she knows about these Amestrians.

The look Alphonse saw on his brother never bode well. The last time he saw that was at the mines of Youswell. It was exactly the look that the moment he told 1st Lieutenant Yoki he was conned. Alphonse then steeled himself for the ensuing chaos.

"Oh that is not a problem, don't worry about it." Edward said, waving his hand dismissively.

Fortunately, for everyone involved, Umbridge was just as, if not more, dense than the former 1st Lieutenant Yoki. A simpering laugh, the matter was brushed off, and the rest of the class went in bored silence.

* * *

The afternoon found the brothers on a spot of shade beside the lake, seemingly lounging around. In reality though, they were observing their charge, a boy named Harry Potter, sulk around and be gossiped on by the majority of the student body.

"Al, did we really act like that when we were children?" Edward commented on the childishness of the situation.

"We did not exactly have a regular childhood, brother." was his brother's reply

"But they just seem to do things without sense or reason, Al. It's like Liore from before, only multiple times worse." his brother told him, remembering the blind fanaticism of the people from Liore from before.

"How so?" Al asked his brother, knowing full well what his brother meant. It won't hurt for his brother to talk it out, anyways.

His brother was about to explain it in exquisite detail what exactly he meant by that, but he was stopped when he saw in his periphery a long haired blond sit with them by the shade of the tree.

"Please do continue. What's with this 'Liore' and what made Hogwarts worse?" Luna then prompted Edward, clearly looking forward to Edward's tale.

The brothers exchanged a look, asking each other what should they tell her. If are to tell her anything at all.

Luna then blinked, looking expectantly the brothers,"No? Okay.", she said. "I'll just ask someone else."she continued, standing up, coming up to the first person she saw and the last person the Elrics want to see.

"Armstrong." Luna greeted

A raised eyebrow "Lovegood."

"Liore?" Luna asked, looking at Era expectedly for answers.

There was a moment when Era furrowed her eyebrows and answered, "A city in the northern part of East City, Amestris." after a beat, she asked "Why?"

"Does it have a nargle infestation?" Luna then asked, ignoring Era's question altogether

"It did. I believe Colonel Elric was the one sent care to take care of the problem." Era then answered, acting as if the questions had made perfect sense, if it had made any sense at all.

Visibly brightening up, Luna said "Ah. Thank you. That answers my question then". Luna then went on her own way, completely forgetting the brothers.

"You know her?" Edward asked Era incredulously. If Era and Luna really does know each other, who knows what Luna knows.

"Who does not? Miss Lovegood has a certain infamy among the student population." Era said, sitting down on the space in the grass Luna had just occupied. "Nice view, you got here. You could really see lots of things from here"

A tense silence ensued, the brothers waiting in bated breath as to what Era is up to right now.

"Miss Lovegood is a very astute individual you know. Much more than what her peers sees in her." Era said after a couple of minutes

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked before he was able to stop himself

"Do you remember the case of General Mustang?" Era asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Edward replied, not entirely sure what direction this conversation is going towards.

"If I heard it correctly, he gained the knowledge of truth at the cost of his eyesight?" "Curiously though, he wanted nothing to do with the whole transmutation."

"What does it have to do with anything. Just stop fucking with me before I lose what patience I have, Armstrong."

Era then said: "Miss Lovegood's mother died in front of her in a 'horrible freak accident' when Miss Lovegood was just nine. No one really knows what happened, only Miss Lovegood was not the same ever since. Some say it is spellcrafting gone wrong, others say a potions accident. Some even say it's real weird stuff as it involved some obscure runic circles. Who would know right? It's not like anyone has some parallels to draw from, right?"

Silence then again ensued, the brothers mulling over the implications.

And yet again, Era broke the silence. "My, look at the time. I need to send some missives today. Better get the owlery before curfew. And, uhm, you might want to check the courtyard again, Colonel. It seems your young charge has stormed off again." Era then said, directing the brother's attention to Harry Potter storming off to the Gryffindor tower, before standing up herself and started walking towards the owlery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I know, Umbridge is alive and unharmed. I know many would want to have Edward lay waste on that considerable (and I mean hefty), piece of urgh! (I swear, I hate politicians). I just believe that after all Edward went through (he already got his daddy issues sorted out, already), he has already made peace with the world (somewhat) and had mellowed out (read: grown up) a bit. Yeah, excuses, excuses. OOC warning!


End file.
